


Yu-Gi-Oh Star Channel

by Uneune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cael - Freeform, Duel Monsters, Duelling, F/M, Fanservice, Future Fic, High School, Humor, Imported, Kissing, Puzzles, Romance, Star-series, Tournaments, Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, Yuri, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 27,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: Cael Abel is an Average Teen Who love's His friends, family and Duel monstersBut when In the city of Neo, A great tournament for The title of New King of Games is being Held! Can Cael win the tournament and Defeat an Old rival?Find out in this Epic Novella!





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope you like this story!  
> But I should Mention a couple of things.... First of All This Wasn't this was written by me it was written by my brother - Icecream Curvy. He wanted me to import it to Archives, So I do have his permission.

Never go out to meet trouble. If you just sit still, nine cases out of ten, someone will intercept it before it reaches you

\- calvin coolidge

we live in a modern era full of duel monsters determine fate  
a new type of card and dimension the star channel plays a major role In major political events 

New Neo city  
October 12th 2074  
8:10 am  
it was a great day in newneo city  
the sun rose up and the sunlight creeped my room  
a bright light shined into my eye  
waking me up from my lucid dream i woke  
i had the eyes of of someone who was  
it was 8:10  
according to my bedroom clock  
I dont really want to get up  
but i do so anyway  
"cael are you awake sweetie?"

"yes im awake mum"  
i respond to my mom like i do everytime  
"ok cael I was making sure sweetie"  
she walks out the room the door slowly closes  
that was wierd i thought to myself she never before i just shrug it off and get dressed  
I put on my black jacket and white button shirt and head downstairs  
we had a mirror on the wall on the 5th step i looked at it it reflected I had brown hair and blue eyes and

the tv was on when i got downstairs it was kinda loud and my little sister biscuit was watching a childrens tv show  
biscuit wasnt her real name of course  
it was nene to be honest i don't really know where the nickname "biscuit" came from  
ive been calling her that for as long as I remember  
"hey big brother..."  
"hey biscuit still doing what biscuit does?"  
"yep!" she said ethuisically  
"can we duel onii-chan" biscuit looks at me with glissfull eyes  
"maybe later biscuit"  
biscuit looks dismayed and i kinda this is I think the third time ive had to call off our duel  
i grabbed my deck and gear and exited my house through the door  
after that I press on outside my feet touch the wet slippery walkway  
it rained pretty hard last night soo that ground was really wet  
but I didnt really care and walked on  
it was 8:23 I had to get to school by at least 8:55  
but unfornately that almost never happens thanks to my friends  
which always slow me by doing some obligatory thing or something

they should coming right about now I always meet them at the pole around 5th street  
"hey caeeeellll"  
there was alison But we just called Her "Ali" For short  
I had known Ali since I was a little kid and we've been besties for awhile.  
ali was brown hair blue eyes and was wearing a uniform jacket just like me but only for girls  
she was kind and always looked out for me  
its kinda wierd since we've only known each other for a year

yubie comes right behind her  
yubie was my friend since childhood i had known her since i could remember  
she is much better than me at dueling ive NEVER beat her  
she doesn't really say much and is deadpan  
she was kinda cute and had yellow hair not blonde though  
swirls and wears a white short dress  
"yo wazzzz up guys"  
"hey cael" ali  
"hi" yubie shmugs  
"still mad about what happened yesterday?" yesterday at lunch I accidently spilled some milk on her  
"im not mad"  
"how about salty?"  
"keep walking cael youll be defeated by my hands one day!"  
"ya ya evil eye" even though she can be sorta wierd sometimes i still love yubie  
B-but not in that way just as friends  
"hehe you too are soooooooooooooooooooo cute together" ali chuckled

head to the urban part of the city where our school lies it wasnt really a long walk but  
"senpai did you hear about the new estudent?" ali said to me  
"oh yeah she supposed to be coming today right?" we were going to get a flood of new student today every class was getting at least one we were told that we were getting a girl  
"i hope that she not like the one from last year ugh..."  
"i think she'll be wonderful" ali looked excited  
ali is always optismistic that what I look about her and that curvy booty

we finally got to the school but of course were late im not really suprised though look i said its like this every day we were supposed to get here by 9:00 but its 9:33 but as ali put it" i will die if i dont get my bagel burger" we went to a cafe  
soo yeah we were late  
"alright i guess well see ya later yubie"  
"phh whatever" yubie flicks her hair and walks away  
Yubie has a different class than me and ali first period  
we go our seperate ways for today and go to class

9:45  
I was in classroom with ali I wasnt really doing anything the teacher wasnt in the room  
my eyes were just focused on the window off daydreaming  
"alright you little SH*TS"  
*SIGh* Mr. Mopenhagen comes in with his loud and screechy voice  
"we have something new today anyone wanna guess?"  
nobody is answering his odd question mostly out of hatred nobody likes him hes our history teacher and hes boring and rude  
"ALI!" mr mopenhagen turns her angrily  
ali jumps in her seat suprised  
"huh!?"  
"your usually a suck up me pretty hard you guess!" he even picks on ali. An innocwnt girl  
"umm hopefully a new teacher?" She answers back  
(Nice one ali) I Thought

*snicker laugh*  
the class laughs at ali's quip mr mopenhagen is not pleased though as he stares her down  
"well guess again smartass"  
"we have a f* king new student from with a name that im not even going to try to pronounce"  
"Ohsa- ohsay-" my teacher struggles to pronounce it but stops because he cant  
"ohsaka" a blunt voice says

the door opens then a girl with a yellow jacket long blue hair blue eyes walks in.  
she stands right next Our teacher  
"right. this is Ohsaka"  
"hello" she looks at the class almost at me  
"she's been thrown from a small town to live with the big city slime like us"  
he continued his rant  
"now listen up this girl has come far away from the perverts and assholes like you all so you better not hit on her"  
everyone sighed they knew that mr mopenhagen was going to talk on forever and a half  
he continued too rag on us with great annoyance  
"can I just sit down now if your done?"  
"ah yes sorry about that you can sit right next to..."  
he looked aorund then he looked at me, Condescingly  
"cael! right behind him right there" she then sat right behind me  
"alright anyway on with todays lesson"  
we sat through about an hour of mopenhagens boring lesson  
even ali was bored and but it wasnt new what I really wanted to do was talk to ohsaka and see what she was like  
10/10 9:59  
we were finally interrupted by an announcement on the loudspeaker  
" all students please come to gynasium"


	2. The Friends Of Cael Abel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Taka And Rhaja! Cael's other Friends!

well after the announcement came on everyone went downstairs  
"oh I wonder what could it be?" ali said to me  
"maybe a suprise announcement that mr mopenhagen is retiring?" i replied  
"we can only hope"  
we both laughed  
and then got up from our seats  
ali went downstairs  
but I decided to talk with ohsaka to get to know her a bit more...  
I walked over to her desk right behind ali's

she looked up at me and her hair flipped up and gum popped  
"Uh hi." I replied back  
"hello your cael correct?"  
I was suprised she knew my name  
"How did you know?" curiously I asked  
"well that girl in front of you ali wouldnt stop talking about you"  
"haha she's a bit airy like that"  
i didnt know ali liked me that much we must very close  
n-not that I like her or anything like that  
shes just cool thats all nothing more or nothing less:  
"I hope we become good friends"  
"me too"  
we both shook hands and went downstairs together

it was great I had four friends now  
yubie  
ali  
ohsaka  
and taka  
I forgot to mention him  
he's kind of a jerk but a loveable one  
he has dark blue hair a snorty accent  
and is the only boy who actually wears a cravat with his school uniform

10/10  
10:14 am

we both went downstairs  
i thought it was going to be some boring anti bullying speech  
but i was wrong  
when walked into the multi purpose  
to see our principal  
on a stage  
"hey cael over here"  
ali waved at me from a table two spaces away she was sitting to all of my friends yubie,taka,rhaja

rhaja was one of yubie,s friend who I swore has a speech inpedment or something she makes a brief pause between everyone one of her words  
she had brown hair although it was a slightly lighter shade than ali's and had green eyes  
we walked over  
"Hmmph who is this broad right next to you? is she your common dandy?" Yubie added cheekily.  
"*sigh* no taka this is ohsaka she's a new student here"  
"hello"  
"she doesnt look very refined to me"  
"dont mind my aprentice of darkness i have yet to silence him" yubie chimed in  
we both sat down and looked to stage  
Rhaja said to me "hey......cael"  
she kinda creeped me out at times but she was still my lovely friend.  
"hey rhaja"  
the curtains had been risen  
and then our principal was on the stage  
he had on a red suit and hat he was very fashionable and flamboyant

"good morning my faboulous students" he blew a kiss  
"today I have a special announcement"  
I turned to ali  
"oh boy this is about to be something really stupid"  
"i think he got a new pearl for his collection"  
we both laughed

"Well as you all know this is a school of sucess and truimph"  
"and well ive been planning something to congratulate you all on those great dla test scores"  
the dla was the 'dueling limit assesment' which was to test our skills on the rules and limits of  
duel monsters  
the school's average was a 83% on it which was the highest in the city  
"on ya yubie didnt you get an F on that?" I said jokingly  
"shut up semite"

"soooooooooooo! im proud to present the Neo city Youth tournament!"

"... a tournament?!" everyone said to themselves no one could have expected anything like this and it shocked us to the core


	3. Dreams

after that turn of events it all pretty much was a regular school although everyone wouldnt stop  
talking about it

We were talking about it when we were walking home  
me and friends were walking home  
we were all silient so I decided to say what we were all thinking  
"so how about that tournament huh?"  
"a tournament I knew a ancient call was calling me!"  
yubie said  
"what does that even mean?" I asked  
"err ummm... dont question me mortal"  
she blushed and turned away.  
"would you two please get a room already"  
ali and taka started to laugh  
"HMPf"

yubie darted left to the path back to her home with an angry flustered face  
"anyway are you guys entering"  
"yep"  
"of course"  
"... only if you...are..."  
taka ali and rhaja all are entering this could be awkward have to duel them  
"did you here the reward? 50000G!"  
"I dont really need since im not a middle classer but i'll still enter" taka flipped his hair  
"ya right taka you just want to hang out with us"  
"...cael... are you entering?"  
"I havent thought about it that much"  
"aw come on you have too itll be too boring without" ali said  
"come...on,... for me?"  
rhaja looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"alright fine"  
I sighed I didnt really want to enter but...  
heh i cant really resist my friends  
10/11  
7:43 AM  
we all went home after that  
when I got home i went straight to sleep

"cael honey are you alright I havent seen you since you got into the house"  
what? I looked at the clock it was 7:43 in the morning  
"holy crap I was asleep for 16 hours?!"  
"watch your language and I think you might have a cold your forehead is red."  
I did feel rather hot and lethargic  
I wanted to go hang out with the squad today but I guess those dreams were  
crushed  
"alright i'll get some rest"  
"good get better sweetie..."  
she shut the door

I sat there wondering what to do now we didnt have school on monday  
due to the tournament organization  
my eyes shut I was going to go to sleep

{dream}

I Was Walking through the forest...  
It was dark and cold  
Suddenly I heard A voice  
"You Are Destinied For Great Things..." A voice Said  
"Who's there?" I asked  
"But You Must Ditch Your Humanly Desires" It Said As It Ignored me  
"Or else..."  
Suddenly A thick black Fog Consumed me.  
I felt nothing and was nothing.

9:43 AM  
"AH... "  
that was was 3rd time I had that Nightmare  
It Got worse Each time and I almost Fell of my bed...

I looked at my phone, Trying to relieve the pressure  
I Have three messages all from yubie from 20 minutes ago

{me and rhaja are going to the arcade wanna come?}  
me reply with  
{im a bit sick but i'll come}  
I toss aout of bed then step to the closet I had been waiting for this moment  
as I looked at my new jean jacket  
I put it on the sleekness complimenting my beautiful skin  
it may seem a bit cocky but I looked really cool wearing that thing or at least so I had thought  
mom im-"  
it occured to me that im sick and if I said I was going out then she wouldnt let me go  
"Your what sweetie"  
"going to the bathroom"  
"dont push to hard sweetie"  
"w-what?"  
"just a little joke teehee"  
I sneaked out of the hallway window and to the arcade

10:58 AM  
I was Standing right in front of the arcade it was a massive tower with A needle on the top of it.  
I believe it had 180 floors excluding the bottom it went all the to the sky. We were going to the 99th floor  
"wahahaha "  
whats so funny?  
"you look like such a dork in that jean jacket"  
"well I think its cool..." rhaja said  
"well thanks at least someone has good fashion sense"

we sat at a table near the buffet bar thing. The smell of sweet steak and Buttermilk icecream.  
"so to be honest I didnt really invite you minion here to play games..."  
"oh really afraid you'll get whupped by me and my great fighting game skills? ?" I said  
"shut up "  
"I wanted us to pratice our dueling skill"  
she pulled out a dueling mat  
it was customized How do I know this? well ... there was a huge breasted lady on it  
me and rhaja looked at each other  
"uh..."  
yubie blushed" t-this is my brother's you perverts"  
"mmhmm" rhaja said sarcastically  
"shut up minion"

there was a silience as we all just looked at the mat yubie still embarassed  
"anyway... "she pulled out her deck  
"we'll need to ready for the tournament"  
" 'we'?" I asked  
" yes we all agreed to split the money together baka"  
"oh yeah I wasnt paying attention"  
I didnt really care about the money more about ohsaka and what she'll be doing  
"well are you ready my subject"

I pulled out my deck and said  
"always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. These Beginning Parts are Kind of Awful Right? But it Get's better as it goes on.


	4. Cael vs Yubie

I was a bit rusty since I hadnt dueled in about three months, To be honest I didnt really think I can win this duel.  
"alright... heads or tails?"  
"heads" I said  
"tails"  
rhaja threw a coin into the air I anticipated every second it until it landed  
"ha looks im going first!!"yubie said  
it had landed on tails

she drew her hand full of 6 cards faithfully  
"hmm"  
she rubbed her head and scratched her head.  
" I summon satellar knight alsahm"  
atk 1400 def 1800  
when the card hit the mat a hologram of the monster appeared where it stood.  
It was  
"due to his effect you take 1000 damage"  
the monster pulled back his bow and shot and arrow at me  
even though its a hologram and I wont feel it I still had an urge to say ouch or something  
cael lp: 7000  
yubie lp: 8000

"I set two cards face down and end my turn"  
Its now my turn and I draw my 6 cards  
I play parallel warrior a version of heros from a parallel universe  
"I summon parallel warrior adventurer"  
atk 1650 def 1600  
"and with his effect I can add two cards with the word 'hero' in them"  
I look through my deck and add to my hand parallel warrior espion and Hero's bond to my hand  
"and then-"  
"sorry cael but im going to have to put you on lockdown" I was a bit confused what did she mean?

"now my chains of destruction go! activate deck lockdown!"yubie activated one of the cards she set last turn it flipped over and chains came out wrapping up my deck  
"now with this you cant draw any cards for 3 turns"  
Damn that bad jokr quite litterally did lock me up  
"that joke wasnt that good ..... yubie" rhaja addrd  
"quiet plebian, you just dont understand my divine comedy

"Anyway this card costs me half of my life points"  
yubie lp: 4000  
cael lp: 7000  
(Now what do I do) I thought to myself scatching my head  
well first I decided to destroy yubie's monsters  
"go adventurer" the monster pulled out two crossbow's and hit her knight destroying it  
"no my servant- I mean monster"yubie slipped  
yubie lp: 3350  
cael lp: 7000  
"and he has a after battle effect, i get to summon one parallel warrior monster with 1500 or less attack"  
I continued " Come on parallel warrior espion!" atk 800 def 800  
I summoned him in defense mode  
and ended my turn

"alright ITs my turn moonlight draw!" yubie shouted  
she always did this wierd stuff when we were dueling  
"I activate monster reborn"  
"now with this I summon my fallen monster satellar knight alsahm"  
from the grave came the monster I had just only destroyed last turn  
"now I summon kagetokage and with his orchestrated effect he can summon another level 4 monster"  
she slammed her other monster  
"I call upon satellarknight Unukalhai" a monster with a snake like body appeared. It's name was as complex as it's body.  
"hehe"  
"what so funny" I asked  
"the dark overlay gods have called me in order to perform this blackhearted deed"  
? I was confused  
"umm what? rhaja can you translate?"  
"...... I think... she's going to xyz summon......."  
she overlayed all of her 3  
level four monsters  
"now come forth number 39: utopia!"  
the legendry monster that a great hero used to wield appeared on the dueling mat it was so strange it was like seeing tanks on a miniture battlefield  
"and I end my turn"  
and again I found myself confused why didnt she attack my monster?

when my turn started I was about to draw a card  
"hmhm cael remember deck lockdown?"  
"Oh yeah right -sorry"  
my hand is not great at the moment I cant do anything with cards I have  
the only thing I can do is end my turn  
"I summon parallel warrior spearmaster in defense mode and end my turn"

parallel warrior spearmaster atk 1800 def 1500

"heheeheheheheheheheheh" she laughed manically looking at the card she drew  
"yubie your scaring me"  
"when the dark overlay gods call me I cant help myself they have called for another sarcred summon!"  
"rhaja?" I turned to her  
"she's going to... xyz summon again" Rhaja Explained

(but with what she doesnt have any more monsters to xyz summon) I thought  
"now I know what your thinking mortal your thinking :"she doesnt have any monster on her field" but im here to tell you that I only need utopia to xyz summon this monster!"  
oh I had forgotten about yubie's special monster  
it's her favorite monster  
"come on UTOPIA PRIME" atk 2510 def 2000  
a small but huge light appeared revealing the monster  
"and you know his effect" when he's summoned I lose all my monsters and I lose 300 life points for each one lost  
I have three so ill lose 900  
yubie lp: 3350  
cael lp: 6100

"cael IM sorry but this is the end "  
"how can you be so certain"  
"when I activate this card!"  
the card she activated was triple or nothing  
I remember that card it was the one that I gave to her I felt the card was kinda well... cheap

the cards effect was that her monsters attack was tripled but if she didnt finish me off with that attack she would lose  
"alright attack my glorious monster and make me win my victory against cael"  
the monster had 7530 attack points definetly enough to end this duel  
but luckily I had ace up the sleeve  
the facedown I had laid first turn

"I activate mirror force!"


	5. Morning

"I activate mirror force!"  
and with that one card I destroyed all her monster's and her hopes of winning this duel

she sat there awe-strucken mouth open  
she probably thought she had me trapped too  
"hey yubie here some advice: you really had me going with that deck lockdown but you really messed up when you used all of your cards to summon utopia prime if you had just waited until you cleared out my facedown you might have beaten me " I sugested.  
"*tch*" She scoffed  
"anyway better luck next time. and I still remain undefeated"

I gave her a pat on the head and exited the floor  
I got some arcade chicken wings and went on the elevator so I could exit the thing  
we were on the 61st of the 99 floors so it was going to be awhile until we got down

"man though If I didnt have that mirror force she would have really beaten me"  
It occured to me that I had been getting sloppy with my dueling  
If I want to win that tournament I better start taking  
stuff seriously  
a robotic voice came on  
"floor 1"  
I stepped off and exited the building returning home shortly after.

10/15 monday  
7:43 am  
it was a pretty uneventful weekend I mostly spend it practicing for the tournament, which actually starts today the principle didnt really explain the rules of it...  
"cael wake up sweetie-"  
"already am mom"   
I put on my uniform buttoning it up and head downstairs  
"Big bro you forgot about our duel..."biscuit said  
I did crap... I didnt mean to disapoint her  
"Im sorry biscuit why didnt you say anything on the weekend we could have dueled then?"  
"because I didnt want to bother you"  
"oh biscuit your never a bother to me"  
I rubbed her head

I walked out the door and started to head for school  
It was sunny today with not a cloud in sight  
"hey cael"  
I saw yubie and taka  
"oh hey guys"  
"Hmmph" taka pouted  
"what wrong with taka"  
"dont mind him he's mad because he has to be my servant for a day"  
"Umm... okay"  
taka and yubie always had a wierd relationship I have a feeling that taka likes yubie but they always get into scuffles  
"where's ali?" I asked  
"she said she was sick"  
damn  
"I hope you she gets better, anyway let's press on"


	6. Go Next!

another day at school passed with nothing exciting really happening

me, rhaja ,taka and yubie were all walking home  
we invited ohsaka to come along she was fairly quiet so i decided to ask her a question  
"Where do you come from ohsaka?"  
ohsaka looked up she looked like she was reminiscing  
"aikao"  
"oh"  
aikao is a rural Country we heard about in geography class, It's right off the coast of japan.  
but it was weird because ohsaka always looked liked city girl to me

"do......you miss home sometimes....." rhaja asked  
"yes very much...... i miss the warm blades of tbe morning sun and my mother use to make sweet milk when I was sick" ohsaka looked to the sky reminsicing

"that sounds beatiful." I said  
i dont really know what its like to be homesick sounds terrible  
"but its not like I dont like it here, its really beatiful at night with the glissing stars and magical aurora  
I can see why they call it the starlight city"  
ohsaka continued  
"why did you leave minion- I mean ohsaka" yubie said  
"wait why are we called minions and she's not ?"  
"quiet minion"  
ohsaka smirked and laughed" hahah"  
" well a civil war broke out in our country... and my mom didn't want me and my brother to be in that sort of situation, so we decided to move to this city."  
"my dear say no more we undertand" taka said

it was sielient for a couple of minutes  
"wait you have a brother?"  
I asked  
"yes he's seven"  
"oh wow my sister is seven maybe we should check if they know each other" I added  
"heh"  
"what's his name?" I asked  
"kai"  
hmm maybe I should aks her  
"tch"  
we all had a tone of fun but returned home with our destinies in hand

9:10 pm

*Buzz buzz* a large noise woke me up from my long great sleep  
it was my phone  
I leaned over my bed and picked up my phone  
I had been put in a group chat with yubie ali taka rhaja and ohsaka

"so you guys ready for the tournament tommorow?" ali texted  
"MUHAHAHAHA I SHALL DEFEAT ALL OF YOU MORTALS"  
"yubie stop with the caps. It's fucking annoying" Taka texted .  
"Oops"  
"anyway its going down in the Chroyd Newman stadium" ohsaka said  
"I hope the food is good"  
"nah probably going to be cheap hotdogs and watery soda"  
I snickered at that these group chats were always pretty funny  
"man think about it in 4 days we'll be millionaires!" taka texted egragelousy  
I compeltely forgot about that 50 million dollars will be awarded to the winner our plan was for all of us to play in the tournament  
and once one of us won we would split the money  
"hehe ya..." I just hope this doesnt completely ruin our friendship forever

I turned off my phone and went to sleep  
towards my destiny


	7. Entering the tournament

10/15 tuesday  
9:15  
I was sitting at the table nervous, my sweaty palms were... sweaty  
biscuit and mom looked at me  
my fork played with hashbrowns  
" cael sweetie is something wrong" my mom asked  
"N-no mom"  
"ooh I get it you want and egg on your hashbrowns"  
"umm-"  
she reached over and split an egg over my plate

After eating my Harty breakfast i was motivated as ever  
"well I think its about my time to get out of here" I said then got up from the table  
"wait big bro your playing in that tournament right!?" she looks at me  
"yup, and when I when ill buy you that horse youve alwaays wanted!"  
"wow really!"  
"mmhmm"  
"well take this for good luck!"  
she handed me a card And I took it curiosly  
'evocator chevalier'  
the card was biscuits favorite " are you sure this card is-"  
"yes big bro now just go!" Bonnie ordered.  
she shoves me out of the door  
"okay okay biscuit"

I walk out the door smelling the beautiful transisitional breeze  
"I hope it all turns oK" I thought ton myself  
and I head to the tournament stadium and my destiny

______________________  
10/15  
10:55 am  
I approached the stadium. And my jaw dropped.  
It was huge, It had to be at least 20-30 kilometers long on each side and had multiple areas of entry.   
Although there wasnt that many people around there all probably inside the stadium because I was late as usual  
I Have no one to blame but myself this time  
"ticket please" one of the guards say as I made it to the entrance  
"im a competitor sir"  
I handed him my proof a competitors pass  
he looked at it  
"sorry sir right this way"  
he checked off my ticket and I entered the stadium  
the ticket said row 33 seat 3z

I went there and saw my friends sitting down  
"ah cael late as always I see" taka  
"psh sorry I overslept"  
"but it was a good thing that we all purchased our tickets together our we couldnt sit together" I said trying to change the subject  
"dont try to change the subject" oops  
"did you have diarrahea again? do I need to change you pamper?" ali said  
"what?!" I asked confused  
"hehe just kidding"  
(Ah... That sense of Humor.)

'shh its about to start" Yubie said.

a man in a red top hat came up to the stage  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME THE NEO CITY OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT!"  
*claps and cheers* the crowd claps and cheers  
"omg is that the principle" said "hope he doesnt embarass us'

"this tournament is like my marriage it will start up great and end great"  
the stadium was full of laughter i thought the joke was kinda garbage  
"boo that joke sucked" I chortled  
"Ugh im bored already slaves" Yubie

"Now getting to what you all care about"  
"finally hmph" taka said

"for our first round we have..."  
we heard a bunch of names after all the tournament had about 1000 people in it but only a couple stood out  
"Cael abel vs Jermaine cinest"  
"Ohsaka killmaster vs Rhaja al-shira"  
"leonaidis biancho vs ben britland"  
"ali ichibara vs gene..." "huh she didnt put a last name down" an awkward pause happened  
I thought that was weird  
"anyway continuing on......... Yubie tsukumo vs Jason Jackson"  
(well this could be interesting) i thought to myself  
then I realized something  
"wait did you guys hear that too?" I asked  
"ugh- i think I heard it too" yubie claimned  
"leonaidis... "  
"guess he woke up from his coma" I said  
leonaidis or leo for short was our best friend who fell into a coma when we were nine  
I was kinda a loner back then but then leonariis took the time to actually talk and be my friend  
he's actually the one who constructed my deck as I did not know how to play back then  
but we had no time to ponder it as he annouced :

"all right all competitors please get to your respective sites and get ready to duel"


	8. Jermaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Old foe Reappears! Can Cael Defeat Him?

I walked into the arena it was classic style duel arena with red and blue coloring at each ends  
And thats when I saw my opponent jermaine cincest ......... I knew him from school.  
He was a very creepy guy from entomology class he was leering and staring at girls   
He also cant seem to stop twitching 

"Hehe, hello cael....." jermaine said In a creepy manner  
"Ugh.....hello jermaine"I said reluctantly  
"Ali and Yubie not with you today?" He asked obviously disappointed  
"No. there off with there own duels"  
"Aww" he said I was pretending to be nice to him because there was a couple of spectators  
Which I thought was wierd I looked up at them they appeared to some kind of scientists , they had lab coats and everything and they had notepads I guess maybe they were going to observe the duel?

"Competitors please step up to the pedestal" a robotic voice told us  
So we both stepped up to the dueling Pedestal  
It lifted slightly off the ground and activated  
I placed my deck where it was supposed and we both said  
"Lets duel!"

"Let me explain the rules of this tournament" the robotic voice came on again and saud  
"In this tournament players will use a card called the star channel, you should have it on you since it was the entry ticket in order for competitors to get in" I had mine  
The star channel... it sounded so dreary but colorful  
"The star channel has only one effect you can pay 1000 life points to summon a monster from the grave or banishment zone, that is all"  
It said  
I thought the star channel idea was interesting. But I didn't Know If I would Ever use it.....

A coin flip followed I had picked heads and he tails  
A virtual coin flipped in the air and it landed on... heads which meant that I got to go first  
I drew six cards  
Unlike when I play at home we actually just have 6000 life points on this one so I have to be careful with my moves  
I Looked at my hand I had parallel hero espion and parallel hero sidekicker  
They can both be pretty useful, but not good to start out with

"Alright then I summon parallel Warrior espion in defense mode!"


	9. Cael Vs Jermaine 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael Make's Some advance's Against Jermaine.... But then He activate's A devasting Trap card....

"I summon parallel Warrior doppleganger In defense mode!" I said as I smacked the card down on the duel terminal

Parallel Warrior doppleganger  
Atk 800 def 800  
"and when I summon him I can pay 400 life points to summon two doppleganger tokens!" I said enthusiastically  
Cael life points: 7600  
Doppleganger tokens atk 500 def 500  
Two monster who appeared indentical towards doppleganger appeared  
their both in defense mode  
"I end my turn" I said  
It wasnt the best start I didnt have a good hand all I had was monster cards and no spells or traps  
"heh heh your first move and all you do is summon 3 weak monsters, your getting soft cael heheh" jermaine said condescendingly  
"just shut up and duel!" I said

He draws a card and then he smiles  
" yes !yes this is good...." he said  
"I summon basic insect in attack mode!"  
Atk 500 def 700  
"then I set two cards face down and end my turn!" he says

It's now my turn and I draw one card  
I look down and I see my favorite card  
Parallel warrior zio  
He is a tall being with a mask and a long sword and gray all over  
But covers his face with a mask like a true hero  
I remember first getting this card for christmas back when I was five years old  
But I stop reminiscing and look at the field

He has two face downs and one weak monster in attack mode  
(Hmm this is such an obvious trap) I think to myself  
I thought jermaine was a better duelist than this.  
To set such an obvious trap.....  
"jermaine, I wont fall into your trap!" I said  
" So I tribute my two tokens to summon Parallel Warrior Zio in defense mode"  
Atk 2500 def 2000  
And then I end my turn  
Jermaine draws a card and then snickered to himself  
"oh well I guess ill end my turn" he shrugged  
That was strange he didn't do anything that turn...  
I draw a card and it's the spell card emergency provisions  
(Hmm this card could be useful later) I think to myself  
"I end my turn" I said

Jermaine drew a card  
"oh well, I guess you can't win em all" he looked at his card dissapointingly... but it doesnt phase me, I know he's just playing me  
He ended his turn

Argh.... Dammit  
I dont think jermaine is going to do anything until I run into his trap  
"Alright then! I Guess ill have to run into your little trap jermaine!" I said  
"hehe I dont know what your talking about cael.." he tried to pretend.  
Soon you will, I say to myself  
"I change my parallel warrior zio to attack mode!"  
"and next ill attack Your basic insect!!!!!" I declared  
Parallel warrior zio raises his sword to the sky and and thunder strikes it infusing it with the power of the gods  
He charges foward towards the basic insect  
And he jumps and slashes jermaine's insect

Jermaine life points: 6000

He lost about 2000 life points

"hehehe.......... GAHAHAHA I cant Believe you fell right into my trap!" he laughed maniacally  
(Dammit) I knew this was coming and I guess i'll have to endure it  
" take this! Insect destruction plague!"  
He said, one of his cards flipped up and revealed his trap  
Jermaine smiled  
"see with this card you'll have to send all monsters with 1500 or less attack from your deck to the grave"  
"gah!"(But half of my monsters in my deck have 1500 or less atk) thats nearly half of my monsters gone!


	10. Cael vs Jermaine 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermaine Summons His ace Monster! Can Cael defend?

I stare at my deck. I mean how could I not? Nearly have of it will be gone in a second and im shocked, how could I have been so careless?  
"well? What are you waiting for.....?"jermaine rushes me  
"tch" I scoff at him  
I pick up my deck and take out any monsters with 1500 or less atk and place in the graveyard (im sorry friends) I say to them  
"hehe, now here's where the fun part begins You take 200 damage for each card that was sent to the graveyard" jermaine exclaimed  
"but that was 20 cards! So thats means I take 4000 points of damage!"  
"hehe bingo" he said sarcastically

Cael life points: 3600  
Jermaine life points: 6000

"so cael how about when I win you get me a date with ali or yubie? Hmmmmmm?"  
"Not gonna happen!"  
What a wierdo  
Anyway it doesnt look like I can do anything for the rest of this turn  
"I end my turn"

jermaine draws a card  
"how does it feel cael? To be on the receiving end?" he says as he looks througn his hand  
"what are you talking about?" I asked confused  
"for years you and the other classmates have made fun of me but now im the one dishing out the punishment " jermaine said laughing maniacally  
"just make your move" I replied  
"fine then, I play this card, A continous spell card: survival of the fittest!"  
(What exactly does that do?) I wondered  
"since your face says 'what exactly does that do' I'll explain"  
He continued " every turn all of our monsters must battle or you take 700 damage"  
That doesnt too bad insect monsters in particular arent very strong.  
"hehe i bet you were thinking that insect monsters arent too strong but i'll prove you wrong, come forth my beauty armored mantis!" he summoned a monster  
Atk 1100 def 1300

"Now attack his parallel warrior doppleganger!"  
The eerie mantis lunged foward raises it's slashers and destroying my doppleganger. " hehe now for it's special effect! When it attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage!" jermaine said  
Cael life points: 3300  
Damn now I only have my zio on the field to protect my life points  
"and before I end my turn i'll activate this!  
Bullet ant colony  
"oh boy what is it now?" i said sarcastically  
"whats wrong you should sound more excited cael... you see and the start of each turn I get to special summon one bullet at the start of each turn " jermaine explained  
ah crap I know this formula he's probably gonna tribute this for a really powerful monster  
"if you thought that I was gonna tribute it for a really powerful monster you are correct hehe" Is this guy psychic?  
"and with that I set one card face down and end my turn"

(Finally) I thought  
I drew my card  
Parallel warrior turbine-man was the card I drew.  
Luckily he had 1850 attack points so he was unaffected by jermaine's virus card  
The only thing I can do is attack  
So here goes nothing!  
"first of all I summon parallel warrior turbine-man in attack mode!"  
Atk 1850 def 1650  
"Second,i'll have Zio attack your armored mantis!!" zio charged up his sword and slashed the mantis into a thousand pieces  
Jermaine life points: 4600  
"And now turbine-man attack his life points directly!" turbine rotated his turbines and spin them so fast that it formed a tornado, heading straight for jermaine  
"tsk tsk tsk" he waved his finger at me  
(I swear this guys smugness is starting to piss me off) I conceded to myself  
"I activate my facedown 'defense draw'"  
Shoot that not only negates my attack, it also lets him draw one card  
"judging by your face you already know what it does so i'll spare you the explanation" He draws one card and smirks  
"and cael; since all of your monsters didn't attack this turn you take 700 damage"  
*sigh*  
Cael life points: 2600  
"i guess I end my turn since there's nothing else I can do..." I said

"hehe  
It's now jermaine's turn And he draws  
He takes a look at the card he drew and then starts to laugh manically  
"HAHAHA" he looks towards the sky and then clears his throat  
*ahem*  
"now thanks to my spell card I get one bullet ant!"  
Bullet ant  
Atk 100 def 100"  
and now cael your about to meet your doom!  
(Ah crap im in deep trouble now)

"I tribute my bullet ant to summon My ace monster..... - INSECT KING"  
Suddenly the ground started to shake as a massive beast appeared before me  
It had 6 legs just like a bug but with a tail of a scorpion  
And wierdly enough a face of a man with a crown on his head  
Insect King atk 3000 def 1500

"Normally I would need two tributes to summon insect king but do to it's effect I can use 1 as long as it's an insect monster" I explains proudly  
"Cael you should have just given up when you had the chance"  
Maybe he's right am I really cut out for this  
To be going against some of the best duelists in the city and maybe even the world?  
I point my head down in defeat....  
"hey don't give up yet" I hear a voice say

I look up and see.....


	11. Cael vs Jermaine Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermaine Exposes His weakness! Can Cael Use it to his Advantage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icecream: Sorry This part is kind of Weird. I wrote it in docs.

"Hey don't give up yet!" I hear a voice say

I Look up at the viewing platform to see

Ali, taka and yubie all standing there

"jeez cael you're really getting whooped by this guy" yubie said

"S-shut up" I said nervously and blushing

"hmph I can't have a servant of mine losing to a guy such as jermaine" yubie continued

"cael stop being such a poser and get up!"

Taka encouraged

"oh boy here comes the cheerleaders and ali" he winked at her

"Ugh.....ew gross" ali Moaned

"hehe when I win you'll have to go on a date with me!"

"umm cael?"

"heh sorry ali, I sorta bet you on this match"

I said casually

I really just did it to mess with her, heh.....

"me and you are going to have a long talk after this!"

Oh great a potential loss and a lecture from ali... well that's just fantastic

"don't worry jermaine she's way out of your league anyway"

"grr cael!"

(But that was a compliment) I thought

Meanwhile ali looked angry and ready to attack

"W-well back to the duel at hand" I try to change the subject awkwardly

Cael life points:2600

Jermaine life points:4600

"now that I have summoned my insect king I activate his special effect" jermaine said

"when he is summoned to the field I can special summon two insect monsters from my graveyard! And I chose my basic insect and armored mantis!"

The two monsters I destroyed from before came back onto the field

(More trouble) I think to myself

Crap that's three more monsters I have to worry about.

Ali and yubie looked on from above

Ali looked worried and turned to yubie

"Hey yubie do you think cael can still win this duel?" ali asked yubie

Yubie pondered for a moment

"hmmmm that fool might have to use his brain for this one... jermaine has his key monster on the field, but I think there's a major flaw that cael is overlooking..."

"huh?" ali jaunted

"it's in his 'survival of the fittest' card I think if cael can exploit that card he can turn this duel around and win!" she claimed

"Now attack! My Insect king destroy his parallel warrior turbine-man!" his disturbing monster, attacked moving all 6 of it's legs in rapid succession towards my monster. then it opened it's jaw and crushed my hero within it

Cael life points points: 1450

"cael it's almost the end, why don't you just call it quits right now?"jermaine said to smirking and flicking his unkempt hair

"Never!" I asserted

"well I end my turn anyway" he says

Jermaine life points: 3900

(Huh?) Did jermaine's life points just go down?

(Oh of course, his own card effects applies to himself too!)

I think I can use this to my advantage!

I put my hand on my deck and draw!

The card I drew was

"exchange" with this card I can chose one card randomly from jermaine's hand but he can also chose one from mine too

(Well here goes nothing!)

"I activate Exchange!"

"with this card I can-!" jermaine interrupted me

"I already know what it does,you scrub!" he assured

"whatever just pick one of my cards" I said

"heheh ... i'll chose the 2nd card on the left" he says to me

It's emergency provisions

"hehe fork it over cael" jermaine remarked

I put the card on the "trade" spot and just like magic it teleports the card over to jermaine

"Woah that's a pretty good card for a scrub like you to have" jermaine claimed

(You're the scrub...) I think angrily

"remember I get to pick a card too... and I chose the one on the far left!"

Jermaine did the same thing

The card almost magically came to my side of the field.

"graverobber!..." (Crap.. I can't use this now)

He doesn't have any spells or traps in the grave so I can't use this yet...

"I set this card face down and close my turn" I said

Cael life points: 750

It's the beginning of jermaine's turn so he gets another bullet ant

"Well well well There's an old chinese proverb, it goes like this:"

[You are you're own enemy]

"I'm pretty sure that's not Chinese....." I commented

"Hmph whatever you get the point, I'm going to use your emergency provisions!"

That lets him destroy his spell cards and gain 1000 for each one destroyed

"lets see.... I'll destroy my 'survival of the fittest' card!"

(Hmm interesting) I think to myself

Jermaine life points: 4900

He gains 1000 life points

"Let's get right to the carnage! Hehe, attack my beast and destroy his parallel warrior zio!"

"ha!" I smirked

"what's so funny your monster is about to get eaten!" jermaine demanded

"is it really? check the field again" I said smugly

"ah, No it can't be!"

On the field a man with a visor and covered in metal had blocked the ravenous attack on my zio

He stood tall amidst the attack

"heh, jermaine let me introduce you to Parallel Warrior Laser Man!

Atk 1000 def 1000

"but my king still should have destroyed him"

"not with special effect!"

"see when you sent him to the graveyard with your virus card you activated it. When a parallel Warrior monster is attacked I can summon him from the graveyard and negate your attack!"

"that's preposterous!"

Jermaine life points: 4400

"what? why did I-" I cut him off " also you take the damage I would have taken"

Ha... I really like getting under this guys feathers!

"whatever I can still destroy him with my battle armor insect!" jermaine had claimed

"nope he ends the battle phase meaning you take 700 from your own card"

Jermaine life points: 3700

"grrrrrrrrrr!" dang he looks really pissed, but at the same time i'm loving this

"I end my turn"

(Phew)

I take a deep breath If All doesn't go right for me this turn.... I could lose the duel and be knocked out of the tournament...

What would he say? Him who could turn around any hopeless situation?

"I have to believe in the heart of the cards"

I put faith in my deck and my friends

And I close my eyes and draw

I open my eyes hesitantly and see the card

"Polymerization!" That's the exact card I need! I couldn't believe it. Was it luck or destiny that I drew this card?

"I activate polymerization!" I said

"heh will that really help you fusing two weak monster hehehe" jermaine laughs but

I ignore him. " I Fuse parallel Warrior zio and parallel warrior laser man!"

The two monster came together and and a bright light appeared where they had fused almost as if it was representing my hope

" to form Parallel Warrior Laser Zio"

Atk 2600 def 2100

He was standing and looked pretty Damn cool If I do say so myself.

Physically he looked kinda like parallel warrior zio but with metal coating and a laser visor instead of a mask

"Well jermaine it's been fun..... but unfortunately it's all over for you"

I said with confidence

"Now go Parallel warrior laser zio destroy his Insect king!" I shouted

"hehe Are you feeling suicidal Cael? my king will easily destroy your hero"

"Or so you think" I said

"W-What?"

Parallel warrior laser zio's sword glowed red with the power of laser and sliced right through the king destroying him.

"it looks like your king has just been overthrown!"

Jermaine life points: 600

he Had taken 3100 damage Total.

"B-b-but how?" he stuttered in awe

"well when parallel warrior laser zio attacks it gains 500 atk points and then and you take your monsters attack as damage!" I said

Jermaine looked defeated

"But wait there's more where that came from!"

"I activate my facedown card 'graverobber

' "

"With that card he can steal one spell or trap from my grave and use it against me" jermaine concluded

"thats right! And I chose your 'survival of the fittest' card"

"*gasp*"jermaine gasped I think he finally realized my plan,

Suddenly a devious grin just like his own formed on a face

""hey jermaine there's an old chinese proverb, it goes like this:"

[You are your own enemy]

"Now this forces your armored mantis and my laser zio to battle!"

Laser zio infused his sword with the spirits of his fallen allies and sprang towards the mantis

Slicing him as he did before and ending the duel

Jermaine life points: 0

[Cael Abel is the winner of this duel] a robotic voice said

Jermaine looked dumbfounded

"how could I lose...."

All of his cards fell to ground then He gripped his head and shouted

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled.


	12. After-Duel

11:46 AM

I walked over to jermaine  
He looked defeated as if his whole life just came crashing down on him  
"hey let me help you up" I said offering my hand  
*smack* ouch he smacked my hand away  
"I don't need your pity!" he said to me scornfully  
He then stomped out of the arena  
"Cael!" my friends rush over to me  
"that was... AWESOME" yubie exclaimed  
"it was very clever of you to use his own card against him" ali said  
"I will admit, I am impressed" taka approved  
"thanks guys , I couldn't have done it without you all..!" I said  
"it's great to have such supportive and great friends as you all!" I said almost with tears

I looked around then I realized two people were missing  
"where are ohsaka and rhaja?" I asked  
"there still dueling in the main arena!" taka said  
"In the main arena? it's kinda weird that they would be dueling there it's usually reserved for renowned duelists..." I questioned  
"well ohsaka is Kind of Undefeated in her Home country. so maybe that's why?" ali said  
"really?" I said  
"yup, 900 duels and she hasn't lost one of them" yubie  
"thats impressive!" I said enthusiastically  
"I wonder why she never mentioned it though?" I said  
"maybe she's just shy.." ali commented  
"maybe..." I thought

"anyway" I said changing the topic  
"how did you all fair in your own duels?" I asked casually  
"well these two disappointments lost their duels" yubie said referring to ali and taka  
"cant say im shocked"  
"what's THAT supposed to mean!" Ali exclaimed  
"n-nothing!" I said nervously

After a brief and angry lecture from ali, yubie turned to me and asked something  
"servant I have a question for you! "  
"so ive been upgraded from minion to servant, that's interesting" I said sarcastically  
"shut up!" she said blushing  
"anyway why didn't activate your laser man's effect earlier?" she asked  
"well it's simple really, I was waiting for the right time to use it ..... I feared that if I used it too early it might have been wasted"  
"hmm im impressed with you cael, someday you might be as good as me" yubie claimed  
"tch whatever" I said smirking

"hey that reminds me!" ali interjected  
"if you two keep winning duels and keep advancing, won't you both have to face each other eventually?" ali questioned  
(Huh didnt think of that)  
"well I guess we'll get to see whose the better duelist then!" yubie proclaimed  
"but I've already like seven times already...." I said  
"thats because you used your dark with magic!" She said blushing  
"what are you even talking about?"  
We argued for some minutes until something interupted

*grumble*  
"it appears that the beast rises from it's slumber" yubie said  
By the beast she meant ali's stomach which had grumbled very loudly  
"we better offer tributes to it before it destroys us" I laughed  
"haha very funny you two!" she blushed  
"anyway I think thats our signal to get something to eat and go!"  
We walked out towards the main stadium


	13. Ohsaka vs Rhaja

the main stadium was packed when we walked out into it  
People on all sides of the stadum were watching ohsaka's and rhaja's duel against each other  
"Ok i'll get you guys some food from the concession stand" I said to them all  
they all nodded and went back to their seats  
we walked to the concession stand  
luckily there was a short line probably because of the duel at the time

"hello sir what can I get you?" the concession lady asked me  
(ok so...)  
taka wanted some peanuts  
yubie wanted peach flavored ice cream, for some reason (she's wierd)  
and ali wanted a jumbo hot dog with extra cheese  
"how does eat so much yet retain that figure?" I Pondered to myself  
I repeated the order to concession lady  
"that ill be 23.45" she said  
(welp there goes my money for the train back home) I thought  
great now i'll have to walk back home ... ugh  
I gave her the payment and walked back

I walk back to our spot in the stands where yubie, taka and ali were waiting and watching the duel  
"I got our food, guys at the expense of my wallet..." I said sadly  
"cheer up cael, this duel is amazing" yubie commented

I looked over to the arena  
rhaja and ohsaka duel looked just as yubie had said ... amazing

rhaja had 4000 life points  
ohsaka had 1900 life points, It looked like rhaja was winning

on rhaja's field she had two monster's  
jurrac tyrannus  
atk 2500 def 1700  
and  
jurrac ptera  
atk 800 def 1500  
ptera was in defense mode  
"huh I didnt know rhaja played a dinosaur deck" I said  
"you would if you plebians talked to her more, she's absolutely crazy about dinosaurs" yubie remarked  
(huh I guess that is true) I thought

on ohsaka's side she had only one monster and two face down cards  
mechania flyer  
atk 1500 def 500

its was rhaja's turn

"I activate My face down, flash fusion!" ohsaka said with passion  
"it lets me fuse a monster on either players turn!" she said  
"ah!"  
"I'll fuse my mechania flyer on the field with one in my hand to form..."  
"Mechania twin flyer!"

A wyvern like monster appeared with two heads  
a yellow and black base  
And two petruding wings

mechania twin flyer  
atk 2100 def 1500  
"thats... impressive but it wont save you!" rhaja said  
"im not done yet!"  
she flicked her duel disk and a trap opened up!  
"I activate 'waboku', this card makes it so you cant attack this turn!" ohsaka said  
"gah..!"  
"I guess i have no choice but too end my turn..." rhaja said

ohsaka lp: 1900  
it was now ohsaka's turn  
"I draw" she shouted, she had one card in her hand  
(if ohsaka doesnt end the duel here she surely will lose)  
she looked down at the card in her hard  
"rhaja..." she said  
"yes?" rhaja replied  
"this was a fun a duel!" ohsaka...  
"oh.. umm thanks?"

she then smiled again  
"from my hand I activate limiter removal"  
the card burned with ohsak's passion  
"limiter removal doubles the atk of all machina type monsters!"  
mechania twin flyler atk 2100 - 4200 atk  
"that still isnt enough to defeat me...!" rhaja claimed  
"im not done yet!" she said  
"I chain my face-down card stop defense"  
"I dont think I need to explain what it does, your jurrac ptera is now in attack mode"  
jurrac ptera  
atk 800  
"now attack! mechania twin flyer! twin burst attack!"  
the monster charged two twin lasers beam coded with the color blue  
they rose up into the air majestically and rained down a furry of lasers  
"mommy look at the colors!" one girl said  
"wow, what A show" another person added  
*rawr* the dinosaur screeched out in pain as it was annihilated  
rhaja lp: 700

"now then, for mechania twin flyer's special ability, it can attack twice in a row!" ohsaka exclaimed  
"thats amazing" a crowd member said  
it charged up again aiming at jurrac tyrannus  
"now attack full force and end this duel!"  
again the monster charged up two laser beams both blue and burning  
and fired them at the tyranno  
*RAWRRRRR*  
it let out a single scream as it was obliterated  
rhaja lp: 0


	14. Aftermath

*cheering*  
the crowd roared with excitement as the duel concluded  
the announcer grabbed his mic and proudly declared:  
"the winner of this duel is ohsaka killmaster!" the announcer yelled  
*cheering* the crowd cheered for the both of them

Rhaja and ohsaka slowly walked towards each other with respect in their eyes  
"that was a great duel..." rhaja said looking into her eyes  
"thank you and it was fun" ohsaka responded  
they then shook each others hand  
"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for our amazing duelists" the announcer said  
*cheering*

"what an entertaining duel, I might add" said taka bluntly  
" it's wierd to hear a compliment from you taka" I said sarcastically poking at taka  
"Hmph" he said shaking his his head  
'well we should probably go down their form another strategy" yubie suggested  
"you guys go ahead I want to see the uh..."  
to Be honest I wanted to see leonaidis.  
I hadnt seen him in over 1 and a half, but I want to talk to him one on one  
"A-anyway I have to go see you guys in round 2!" I couldnt really come up with a good excuse  
I ran off into the stadiums depth's looking for leonaidis.

12:30 AM  
after looking around for ten minutes I had seen no sight of leonaidis  
(where is he? I heard his name called during the announcements earlier) I thought  
the hallway seemingly gotten longer and longer as as kept walking down it  
with every twist turn, cringing my soul  
I put my hand against the wall  
panting and out of breath  
"god, yubie is right I am out of shape......." I said to myself

*tap tap tap I heard someone's footsteps coming in the from the distance.  
the face emerges in from out of the shadows surprise as I say a familiar face walk right past me


	15. Leonaidis

"leonaidis!" I shouted  
the figure I saw stopped in place  
I observed him  
He had on a white jacket with a vest of sorts underneath showing off his chest, everything on him was in all white  
He had blonde hair and blue eyes he had the perfect physique

"cael , its been awhile..." he said as he turned around and had a slight smirk on his face  
I stared at him for awhile  
"hey!" I walked towards him slowly but surely  
"......" he turned around showing his face I noticed he had a scar on his face that hadnt been their before  
"leonaidis......?" I was shocked at his new appearance  
"are you okay? where have you been?" I asked  
"In a coma" He said bluntly and sarcastically  
"we'll I know that... but what im asking is why do you tell us when you woke up?"  
"......." again he was silent and he looked to the side  
" cael. do you have any purpose to this conversation besides meaningless small talk?" he stated  
"huh?"  
"because if not I'd like to continue walking" he replied smugly  
"leonaidis, why are you acting so strange?" I commented  
he was always a bit "condescending" or something along those lines but never to this level.  
"listen man, you were in a coma for like a year and we were all worried for you. im just trying to be a friend..." I said putting my hand on his shoulder  
"tch" he pushed my hand off of his shoulder and scoffed  
"so now I owe you something?" he remarked  
"No I didnt-" i was cut off  
" and about us being 'friends' what does that really mean?"  
"friends are just a tool used by society to gain a foothold In this world" he continued  
"leonaidis is that how you really feel?"

"Im going to go now" he continued  
he walked only a few steps when I heard footsteps from the other direction

"cael!" it was ali  
She was out of breath  
"geez! where do you think you get off,running out on us like that?!" she said with puffed cheeks  
"ali this is-!" she interupted  
" and making me running around this stadium! its huge you know! I couldve gotten lost!"  
"ali please-" I urged  
"and look at you! talking to some random stranger!"  
she continued to rant on for about a minute or so I think even leonaidis was getting tired of it  
"Ali-" I kept on trying to get her to calm down but...  
"just who is this person anyway? I hope your not consulting with some criminal!"

*sigh* leonaidis sighed and turned around revealing himself to ali  
ali put her hand on my mouth in shock and gasped  
" the young but lovely ali..... your as motherly as ever"  
he said condescendingly  
"leonaidis your awake!" she said walking slowly towards him!  
"yes yes I just went through this with cael. is their any need to repeat this?" he said flicking his hair. "Well... ummm I just wanted to say that its good to see you again..." she said. She moved closer to leonaidis in action the looked as if she was about to hug him but just as she was about to get close!

"Ah!" Leonaidis had sidestepped making ali fall right on her face  
(Bastard!) I thought to myself at the time  
"huh why did you...?" ali was confused and shocked by his action

"I was just worried that's all" she commented  
"save your worry for yourself youll need it." Leonaidis snarked

"*tch*" I scoffed like he did before in a mocking way  
"what's that suppossed to mean?" I said walking towards him  
"it means your all to trusting"  
"oh yeah!" I clenched my fist  
"heh!" leonaidis clenched his too and got closer to me

"hey!" ali had gotten between us putting her body in front of leonaidis  
"I think we all got off on the wrong foot." she put our hands together in a sort of friendshipy way.

she put her hand on her head.  
"ah I know!" she said as if she had a burst of brilliance!  
"Were all entering this tournament together!"  
"yeah and so.....?"  
"well umm..... and if we win we'll split the money between us, would you like to join?" she asked,  
"hmmmm....." he tapped his finger on his head really condescendingly and I just rolled my eyes  
"tell me whats 6 million divided by 6?" he asked?  
" 1 million of course" I responded  
"but wait! their will be 7 of us adding ohsaka sooo..." Ali interjected  
"ohsaka..?" leonaidis pondered confused  
"she a new friend we made, she's from another country" I explained  
"ah I see well then carry on." he shook his head

"lets see... 6 million divided by 7..." al was deep in thought thinking on it like a math problem.  
"well if divided evenly and rounded up, it should be around 857140 for each of us" she said  
I was just surprised she even do that much math at all  
"well then do you see the error in your plan?" he asked condescingly  
(Im starting to get real sick of his smugness) I thought  
"sure while your plan does increase the odds of you winning the tournament it completely decreases the reward for each indiviual"  
"I mean you can do alot with 800000K" I said condescendingly   
"thats your problem cael your an under-achiever"  
"......." I was silent and so was ali we were stunned by leonaidis's new attitiude

"now if you have nothing more to say to me i'll be taking my leave" leonaidis turned his back on both figuratively and literally and walked away

"leonaidis.......... you've changed" I said to myself As he walked away


	16. Change of heart

I Looked at ali  
" Are you okay?" I asked she had just been tripped by leonaidis and was on the floor  
"Im fine, thanks" she got back up and dusted herself off  
" I wonder what his deal? he was acting like a total jerk" she said  
"Maybe he's just been through alot? He was in a coma after all........." ali suggested  
"Still he doesnt have to be such a prick though" I replied

I was a bit taken back at the time because of leonaidis's sudden change of heart  
he used to be so kind and considerate but now he's all smug and cold  
I wonder what happened?  
I guess it been almost 1 year and a half but is that really enough time for that substantial amount of change?

just as we were trying to wrap our heads around this mystery. the announcer came on loudspeaker  
*ding dong ding dong*  
"Ok all rising champions!please report back to the main area so that the new matchups for the second roundcan be Announced!" an energetic womean said  
"well we better get back now Cael." Ali said to me  
"yes lets" I agreed

we walked around back the way we came but it was really hard to get a grip of where we were at the time  
everything looked the same from the walls to the floor  
It was either a bland blue color and a pale-ish white color  
we finally got close to the entrance of the main area  
"damn I hope they havent announced my match yet and we missed it" I said to myself  
"well there's quite a list of names im sure we havent missed it" ali responded

*bzzzzzzz* suddenly I heard a ding on my Holographer which displayed a message in a futuristic way  
" where are you plebians! there announcing the next the next matches!" she messaged us  
ali looked at the screen with impatientce  
"geez, we better hurry up!"  
she took my hand and ran for the door  
I blushed as she grabbed my hand  
when we entered the area the first thing I heard was

"The next Matchup will be Cael Abel vs Ryuken Shinohara!"


	17. Ryuken

(Ryuken Shinohara) the name echoes in my head for a couple seconds

(I think ive heard that name before) I cant seem to remember where though........ but I know ive heard it somewhere before!!!!  
but before I can even think about it anymore the announcer comes on.  
"the next set of matches will begin in 15 minutes, get ready duelists!" the announcer said

"15 minutes that sure is shorter than the last time" I commented to myself  
"maybe they want to get the matches out faster" ali said  
" And I really need to use the bathroom too....." I Said  
"we can go together....." Ali suggested  
"W-were not little kids ali!" I was flustered  
"hehe, I was just kidding" She smiled  
(were you?) I questioned

(what to do for 15 minutes) I thought  
"Oh right! the others..."  
I had completely forgotten about taka rhaja and yubie also ohsaka  
"I wonder where they went..." ali questioned  
I looked around the area we were in it was some sort of clearance crossroad of the arena filled with people going in different directions to see the match they wanted to watch  
"their not here, obviously" I wondered to myself  
"what should we do cael?" Ali asked me  
(Why're you asking me?) I panicked  
"well I think it would be a waste for us to go and find them and then our match starts and we have to run back here"  
"so I think it would be best If we just stayed here" cael

we found A little bench off to the side of the area and we sat down  
"so umm- what do you want to talk about?" ali asked me. She was trying to make some sort of small talk with me  
"umm I dont know.. how are your grades?" I asked not really sure what to say  
" their all fine except for literature I have below a 30 on that class"  
"oh yeah didnt leonaidis use to help you in that class?"  
"yeah..." there was a brief silence afterwards  
(oh crap did I make it awkward..?)

"um so what do you think about Ohsaka huh?" I asked  
"well she's pretty mysterious" ali replied  
"ya totally"  
"But I think she means well she nice of enough and we can learn some culture from her" ali continued  
"god knows yubie could learn some normal behavior from her"  
*haha* we both snickered  
"her dueling skills and superb if I do say so myself" I said adding on  
" woah... you just sounded like taka their for a second" she added  
"haha" we both chuckled

Me and Ali talked about many things until for 15 minutes (school, our friends and the tournament)  
but thats when a quick jingle played of the PA and I voice came on  
" alright duelists head to your designated spots... because Its time to duel" the announcer said  
(this is it) I thought  
another duel  
another match  
another round of fate  
I wont let my friends down

Lets do this!


	18. Meeting her

I got up and went to my designated arena  
I looked at the card they have given for my next match  
it read: M-1  
(thats the main arena!) I thought  
ali Looked over at my card and gasped  
"wow so that means that your match will be televised!"  
"yup" (ill be the talk of the school!)  
I was so very excited about this  
My first television debut at just 14!  
*ring* a Psa came on  
"please enter the dueling zone" A robotic voice from inside  
" Ali i guess ill see you afterwards" I said looking into her eyes gazefully  
"i'll be rooting for you cael" she said back to me winking

*click click * my shoes made clacking sound as they hit the ground of the hallway leading to the arena  
" Alright folks on this side we have another student Neo city metropolitan High school  
(Oh crap. I better hurry up) I started running towards the entrance  
"introducing Cael Abel!" as he said that I came out running and panting  
I Looked really stupid at the time only when I rewatched this on tv would I realize how scrubbish I looked  
anyway I just smiled and waved at the ground  
"well that was ....... interesting, lets give him a hand anyway folks!"  
*cheering*  
the crowd cheered for me anyway so I guess thats good

"On the other side We have Ryuken Shinohara, The daughter of the Shinohara estate"  
(!) thats where I know her from  
that famous family that owns like 100'000 acres of land outside of the city  
I heard she's also a masterful duelist with her army of fire fist cards  
"here she comes"  
The girl entered in , waving politely and bowing to the audience

ryuken was the same height as me maybe slighter taller  
she had orange hair that was like a flame it kinda suits her considering her deck  
she had on tradiontal japanese clothes but they looked more masculine then feminine I cant really imagine why  
and she had blue eyes  
"alright duelists please shuffle each others deck"  
(ok I finally get to meet her, I hope shes not as rude as jermaine)  
I slowly but surely walked over to her we werent that far away  
when we got close enough to each other I took my deck out of my pocket and gave it to her she did the same to me  
"good luck" I said to her  
"the same to you"  
she came across as very polite but somewhat But quiet and reserved

we both returned to our sides  
put our decks into duel disks  
"Let's duel!"


	19. Cael vs Ryuken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael face's a New honorable enemy! She use's Warriors who possess the spirit animals! an he defeat these New Foes?

*chink*  
a virtual coin was tossed in the air and it landed on heads  
ryuken had called it so she gets to go first  
we both drew 5 cards and she started her turn

Cael LP: 6000  
Ryuken LP: 6000  
"i'll go first" she drew a card  
"from my hand i'll activate a continous spell card, fire formation tenki!"  
some flames appeared around the card and in the sky  
"fire formation tenki lets me add 1 beast warrior from my deck to my hand" she said  
she opened up her duel disk revealing her deck as she did that I Looked at my hand  
(she isnt playing around she went right into the action)  
the five cards I had in my hand were

Parallel warrior zio  
Chain material  
Parallel warrior viking girl  
Parallel warrior spearsman  
Edge spirit sword  
there wasnt A whole lot I could do with that hand

"alright now then ill activate Fire fist coyote's effect from my hand. since I control a fire formation card but no monsters on the field, I can special summon him from my hand!"  
Fire fist coyote  
level 5  
Atk 2000 def 500  
a samurai like warrior with a spirit animal in the form of coyote next to him appeared  
"then i'll normal summon Fire fist raven in defense mode!"  
Fire fist raven  
Atk 200 def 1800  
"also all fire formation cards give FIRE monster 100 atk"  
Fire fist raven  
Atk 200/ + 300  
Fire fist coyote  
2000/+2100  
"with that I end my turn, ganbatte fellow duelist"

"Ganbatte?" I questioned  
"It means good luck in japanese"  
ryuken came across as a very polite but to the point girl  
"thanks, I draw"  
I drew a card from my deck

I Had drawn parallel warrior adventurer  
"i'll summon parallel warrior adventurer from my hand to the field!"  
parallel warrior adventurer  
level 4  
atk 1650 def 1600  
"when he's summoned i can activate one of two effects" 'fi  
"oh?" she questioned  
"I can either special summon a level 4 of lower warrior type monster from my hand or add warrior spell or trap from my deck to my hand" I said  
"Ill chose the former and special summon Parallel warrior viking girl!"  
a small girl apppeared from the card and on the field  
she was wearing viking armor and had blonde armor  
parallel warrior viking girl  
Level 4  
atk 1400 def 1500  
An axe was her weapon

*cheering*  
(I guess the crowd like a little fanservice) I thought  
"anyway she gains 200 attack points for each parallel warrior monster on the field"  
1400/+1800  
"then ill activate an equip card 'edge blade sword' so now viking girl gains 300 atk and her effects cannot be negated"  
1800/+2100  
"NOW! viking girl attack fire fist raven"  
"Viking spirit attack" (Yubie is right saying your monster attack is fun)  
the girl jumped in the air and swung her mighty axe destroying the samurai like being in one hit  
"Now raven's effect activate's!" she said affirmatively  
" I can set one 'fire formation card directly from my deck!' she said  
setting cards from the deck sure did interest me  
a facedown appeared on the field

"I end my turn with that.." I said  
it wasnt good ryuken still had 2000 atk monster on the field but at least I viking girl  
"Hmm" ryuken drew a card  
"i'll activate my set card 'fire formation Tensu'" another flame appeared in the sky  
(it looks like a constellation) I thought  
"it lets me normal summon two fire fist monsters per turn"  
thats alarming

"I summon Fire fist gorilla"  
Fire fist gorilla  
level 4  
Atk 1600 Def 1000  
"and then Fire fist snake" she said  
Fire fist snake  
level 4  
Atk 1800 Def 600  
two samurai's with appearance of those fearsome animals appeared they surely did impress the crowd  
"mommy I want a toy of those cool samurai's" one kid said  
"what an impressive decor of monster's id surely tip my hat to that young lady..." a snobbish guy said

" ah!" I suddenly realized something  
(she has two monster of the same level) that means she going to...  
"I use fire fist snake and fire fist gorilla to build the Overlay network"  
a vortex appeared in the middle of the field and the two monster went straight into it  
" XYZ SUMMON"


	20. Cael vs Ryuken 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael struggle's to hold off Ryuken's advancing Fire monsters and her devastating traps! Can he hold out long enough?

A blinding flash perturbed my eyes as the xyz summon was performed  
"Appear now! Fire Fist Tiger King" a flaming samurai appeared out of the vortex covered in a thick metal armor and had a spirit animal of a tiger  
two sparkling balls of light went around, which are it's overlay units {the two monsters that was used to summon it}  
Fire fist Tiger King  
rank 4  
Atk 2200 Def 1800  
"He gets a power boost from my two Fire formation cards!  
2200/ + 2400

"wow an xyz monster!!! mommy can I get one" a young crowd member said  
"no honey, their way dangerous to summon..." their mom responded

" What an exciting duel!! xyz summon!" the announcer said  
"This is going to be an interesting match, How will Mr. abel come back" the co-host added

(im not done yet..)  
"hmph let me tell you a story Abel-san... in my homeland we have traditional values of dueling..." she honed  
"and what exactly does that mean ryuken?" I responded  
"we only use one type of summoning... XYZ summoning no rituals, fusions or synchros just XYZ summoning" she said reminscing  
"?" I was confused  
"Im saying that Ive honed my skills in Xyz summoning!"  
"oh heh sorry" I said while scratching my head

"No need to I didnt expect a gaijin like you to understand" she said crossly  
"but maybe youll understand this! Fire fist Tiger King attack parallel warrior adventurer, flaming tiger bash"  
the monster fist began blazing with fire and charged towards my adventurer with the fury of 17 tigers  
"ugh"  
Cael LP: 5350  
" and now Fire fist Coyote will attack your viking girl"  
the fierce spirit roared at my viking girl tearing her to pieces..  
Cael LP: 5250  
I have no monster's on my side of the field im at a severe disadvantage right now

"I end my turn." she said  
She layed down a set spell/trap on the field  
(sneaky) I thought  
Most people usually announce when they do that

"My turn, I draw" I looked at the card  
"this card... why is it in my deck?" It was a card I recognized but I didnt why it was there  
(ugh!)  
but I ignored it for the time being  
"I activate A spell card! chain Material!"  
"with Chain material effect when I fusion summon this turn I can use monsters from my deck or graveyard too"  
Normally I could only fuse with cards in my hand or field  
" Now then, Lets get this show on the road! Go polymerzaton!"

"i'll fuse Parallel warrior zio with Parallel warrior laser man"  
The two monster combined in a fusion vortex  
" Fusion Summon!" I said

Parallel warrior laser zio  
level 8  
ATK 2600 def 2100

" Next ill attack your Tiger King With Laser shining slash" (I might make a habit of saying attacks..)  
laser zio Charged towards the ferocious tiger king with his laser infused sword  
*tch* ryuken  
" I activate my trap ! Fire formation Tensen"  
another flame appeared in the sky almost making it look like the orion  
"With it's effect I can make one Fire fist monster Gain 700 attack! and I chose Tiger King"  
2400?/+3100  
"Ha! well that doesnt matter with Laser Zio's I make Him gain 500 attack !" I said smugly  
"well I guess I underestimated you cael-kun" she said smirking  
" I activate tiger king's special ability! I can use one of his overlay units to negate your monster's effect"  
3100/- 2600  
(Crap!) I thought  
the samurai erupted in the flames as my monster was destroyed  
"zio noo..."  
Cael LP: 4750

"I-i set one card and end my turn"  
I have no cards on my side of the field and she has two monster that can wipe me out in a heartbeat am I finished?

"its looks like this duel is over cael-sama, Im disapointed in not only you. but also this tournament!! I entered it to find strong opponents and so far ive only encountered baka's and dumb gaijin's" she ranted

"your too boastful.." I said under my breath  
"excuse me?"  
"that will be your downfall your willingness to judge other's to quickly" I preached  
"hmph you know nothing" she said

"Fire Fist coyote Attack him"  
Cael LP: 2750

"lets end this This! Fire Fist Tiger King attack with raging Tiger fist!"  
the fire was about consume my body when suddenly I felt something in my right hand  
"huh!?"  
It was the card I had drew earlier   
A blue light shined in my eye and as if it was destiny I had said  
" GO XYZ KNIGHT SHIELDUIS!"


	21. Cael vs Ryuken 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael summons A new type of monster.... But will it be enough to defeat ryuken?

"GO XYZ KNIGHT SHIELDIUS"

I couldnt believe the words the had even come out my mouth, it was like a supernatural force had forced me to say it  
I had recognized the card. it was a card from my father's deck but I didnt know why it was here in mine...  
"nani?" ryuken was just as confused as I was

xyz knight shieldius  
level 4  
atk 1000 def 2000

a classical knight appeared from the card holding two shields but no sword in his hands thats why they call him shieldius  
he was a slight grayish color instead of the victorian white and he had a red feather on his helmet  
ryuken looked suprised and worried she had a face that said "how could this be!"  
"ah right!" I zoomed their for a moment as I shaked my head  
"his effect activates since you attacked A monster that has 2000 or more I can summon him from my hand"  
"And it ends the battle phase!"

"hmph" she said as she was looking through her hand  
" you got lucky cael-sama but luck isnt going to carry you through life and it certainly wont carry you through this duel.  
"Next turn will be your last" she said as she had set one card face down

I just shook my head and carried on. "I draw"  
Cael LP: 2750  
( I should be careful my life is very low)  
I looked at the card I had drawn  
it was Card of demise  
If I activated it would let me draw 3 cards  
but their was a cost I at the end of the turn I took damage to the number of cards I had in my hand when it resolved x300  
I did the math in my head  
(I have 3 cards right now soo...  
3+3= 6  
6 x 300= 1800)  
ill have to be careful ill only have 950 life points left...

" I play 'card of demise' it lets me draw 3 cards " I said  
"hmph pointless?" she remarked  
"you'll see" I said to myself...  
I took 3 cards from my deck  
(just believe in yourself cael) I thought as I closed my eyes and put them in my hand.

"ah!"  
I believed and My wish was granter  
" I activate A spell!"  
" Restart Fusion!"  
"by paying 700 life points and removing from play the fusion material I can summon A fusion monster from my graveyard,"  
I banished laser man and Zio to bring back laser zio  
The monster arose from a fusion based vortex from the the ground

Cael LP: 2050  
"then i'll ........." I paused and thought about it  
"hmm?" she questioned  
"end my turn"  
"im dissapointed in you cael-Dono I thought you surely end this duel as you had promised... but Fie such is the tale of the gaijin"  
she bragged

Cael LP: 250

ryuken started her turn with a draw and chuckle  
"hmph why dont we just get this over with? its the Shinohara way!" she flicked her hair  
"Fire fist Tiger king attack Parallel warrior laser zio!"


	22. Cael vs Ryuken - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By using his wits and strength cael, manages to end the duel with ryuken!

"GO Fire fist Tiger King attack Laser zio with Flaming fire fist!"  
the monster just like before lunged at mine with the ferocity of the tiger  
Its claws out It reached for Laser zio

" Have you forgotten about Laser zio's effect? he gain's 500 attack points!"  
"The question isnt whether I remembered your monsters effect, its whether you remembered my monsters effect!" ryuken said trying to confuse me  
" I can use one of its units to negate all of your monster effects!"  
the tiger king roared

"ha!!" I chuckled  
ryuken had taken the bait like I expected her too, "Now, I activate A quick play spell card! Return from the dark dimension" I said  
the effect of the card was that It took one of my banished monster and returned it to the graveyard  
"Now I can return parallel warrior laser man from my banishment zone to my graveyard!"

"and what exactly will that do Cael-dono?" ryuken asked condescendingly  
"tsk, It now allows me to activate laser man's attack from the graveyard"  
"hmph!" she was suprised  
laser man popped out from beyond the grave and deflected ryuken's savage attack  
and looked cool while doing it  
it ended the battle phase too

Parallel warrior laser man  
Atk 1000 def 1000  
he was summoned in defense mode

"also you take the damage I wouldve taken!"  
Ryuken LP: 5500  
" this stalling tactic wont last you long Abel-chan" Ryuken had a bored look on her face and ended her turn.  
"IN my land you wouldnt have lasted 3 turns!"  
"you keep talking about about your homeland ryuken -chan but..."  
"C-chan?" she blushed  
"w-what did I say something?" a confused look on my face  
" thats B-basically calling me cute" she stuttered as she said it  
"O-oh.."  
(now IM starting to blush)  
"w-well anyway just get on with your turn, baka!" she said  
Ive never been so confused in my life  
I drew A card and then looked at it

"Of course I would draw this..."  
IT was XYZ Knight Swordius  
a level 4 warrior type monster.  
it read:  
{When this card is summoned you can send a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from your deck to the card graveyard to have this card gain atk equal to half of that monsters original attack}  
the effect didnt matter to me at the time but it would come in handy in future duels

I looked at the field one last time. Ryuken had two monsters  
Fire fist coyote  
atk 2200 def 500  
And  
Fire fist Tiger king  
atk 3100 def 1800

and she had those three continous spell and trap cards on the field  
"Its all over for you ryuken..." I said to myself with confidence

" I summon Xyz Knight swordius"  
Again another classical knight showed himself it was like they were straight out of king arthur's army  
"hmm you plan to xyz summon arent you" she said  
"gee, what made you think that professor ryuken" I sarcastically commented  
" You have 2 monster of the same level and their both literally called 'xyz knights' so I'd say its very probable" she remarked  
I dont think she gets sarcasm...

"Here goes nothing"  
I had never xyz summoned before and have not had tried despite constant insistence by Yubie and pepping by my mother

" I use level 4 Xyz Knight Shieldius and Xyz knight Swordius To build the overlay network!" MY two monster turned into two sparkling lights one red and one blue  
they both went into a vortex that appeared in the ground  
"XYZ SUMMON"

" Show yourself Knight of Noble blood and guardian of the Xyz land" I blurted out heroically  
" I summon XYZ knight PALADIN!"

Xyz Knight Paladin  
Atk 2450 Def 2000  
A Knight on a dark horse wielding a lance and a shield  
He was black all over and had heavy armor on. There were two sparkling balls of light around him which represented his overlay units

"Wow for the second time This match we have seen an xyz summon!" The announcer added.  
"But the question is Can Cael turn this duel around with said xyz?"  
(I can and I will) I thought

"Hai, it seems I have underestimated you cael-san, I didnt think a gaijin like you had the skill the xyz summon" ryuken looked at my monster certainly impressed and amused.  
"Ive watched from the Best people around" I said  
"Fie, but actions speak louder than words"  
"Your right!"

"ill Turn my Laser man from defense position to attack position" Laser man shot up from his position and then his eyes started to glow

This would be the Do or die moment  
(Dont mess up cael!) I have to believe in myslef  
"Ill attack Fire Fist Tiger King With Xyz knight Paladin" My paladin charged towards Fire fist tiger king, raising his Lance  
"You fool!Tiger king has more attack points then Xyz Knight Paladin's" She said  
"heh heh well then I activate Xyz knights Effects!"

"huh?" ryuken was surprised  
"by Using one overlay units When It attacks It can destroy A monster with 3000 or more attack Instantly!" I said  
One of paladins overlay units got absorbed into his lance and it began to glow with a great brightness

"T-then ill use Tiger kings ability to negate your monster effect's, T-thus rendering it useless!"  
" Oh but Ryuken sama..." I said sarcastically  
"... you've used up all of your overlay units"  
" huh what?" She looked at the field and saw that tiger king had no more overlay units  
"so last turn when you attacked... and forced me to detach"  
"I didnt force you to do anything.. you got baited senpai"  
"grr" she looked mad

*growl*  
a Large growl was heard was heard from the tiger king as he was impaled by my paladins lance  
"But thats not all! when He does destroy your monster with his effect you take damage equal TO half of its attack points!"

Ryuken LP: 3950

"Now Parallel Warrior Laser Zio attack Fire Fist Coyote! Laser sword slash!"  
He gained 500 attack So the damage was 800  
Ryuken LP: 3150  
" He also has An effect similiar to Xyz Knight Paladin, But this time you take The FULL amount of damage!"  
"ah!"  
Ryuken LP: 850

"Its time to finish this... Parallel Warrior Laser Man! Attack her directly And end this duel!"  
Laser man's vizor glowed red and shot and two laser energy disks at Ryuken ending the duel  
Ryuken LP: 0


	23. Going Forward in The face of Adversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael Defeats Ryuken.... But He needs to Go forward against his future and find a way to defeat adversary!   
> Can He and his Friends Press on through the future and win on?

" Cael Abel Has won!" The announcer said  
"give A hand For these two duelists, folks!"  
*cheering* The crowd rose up and applauded us

"I lost To the Likes Of you,......My father will be so dissapointed in me" She said to herself  
ryuken had collapsed after her defeat  
"Hey Ryuken ........ It might not be any of my business but... You shouldnt have to worry about what Other people say. including your own familt"  
I said while holding out my hand to her  
" huh.. what do you mean?  
" well It was obvious That your dueling For approval from someone..."  
"umm"  
"The way you showed no respect or even acknowledged your monsters, Those flashy constellation cards even they didnt really even help you that much" "it was all just an act wasnt it?"

"Yes.... to impress my father who is always disappointed with me." She was holding back tears

"Ryuken you dont need to worry..." "A simple Life code a live by is just to believe in yourself"

"Believe in yourself huh?...... I might try that..." She finally took my hand and lifted herself up "thank you cael-cha- er I mean Cael"

*cheering*

"Well folks that concludes The first day of The Neo city Grand Tournament Tune In Next week for The Third round !"

[3:30 P.M]-

After the match I was walking ali and we were both talking about the match and stuff. She bombarded me with question after question and I just have her a generic answer until one question stuck out

" So where did you get those xyz knight cards? Huh?" She asked me  
"Oh um its kinda personal.. My father gave them to me" I scratched My head  
"O-oh sorry I just wanted to Know im into rare cards so you know..."  
"No its fine! its just that there well my father... Nevermind" I thought about telling ali about my father I decided not in order to not bring down the mood

"So where are we going again?" I asked her.  
"Gosh cael you have such a poor memory..."  
"were going to meimei's shop too meet with the rest!"  
"wait who's meimei?" I asked  
" one of taka's friends, you Know him having connections and all..." ali sighed  
"cool that probably means we'll get discount then" I said  
"y-yeah"  
she doesnt sound too sure. I dont have any money on me, after paying for all their food so I hope that we get one

"why the hesitation ali?"  
"well you havent met meimei yet.."  
"ya... And?" I asked  
"well she's A bit., eccentric"  
"whats that supposed to mean?" I asked   
"well she's not yubie levels of wierd but she does come across as "different" Ali Blushed  
(???)

"Well regardless we're pretty close to the restaurant" I said   
I saw it in the distance, It was a red shop With Chinese Letters on top of it  
"This Must Be it"  
We stepped into the restaurant or establishment.  
it was a chinese themed place with lanterns on the ceiling and a dragon portrait in the back  
Sitting in the 3rd most table from the front were taka, rhaja yubie and ohsaka

"Well Look who finally decided to show up!" taka said  
"we've been waiting 10 minutes! Its rude to keep someone like me waiting!" He said  
"Oh come on, its hasnt been that long taka..." I replied  
"hmph" he snarked

there wass no more space at their booth  
so we sat in the one next to theirs  
"so now that all the peasants are here, shall we discuss our next plan of action?" yubie asked  
"what do you mean?"  
"well, its only the First round and we've lost about half of Our 'team' " ohsaka added in  
"true..."  
" I know Ali,rhaja and taka are all out of the tournament."  
thats means that only me, yubie and ohsaka are left in The tournament  
"wait..... isnt taka still-" rhaja said but was soon interrupted by taka

"Anyway Im sure That you all noticed that in the previous round you guys only had 6000 life points?' taka said  
"why yes... it did seem strange?" ohsaka added  
"huh I didnt even notice, I was to focused on the dueling" I said smirking  
"*sigh* thats you cael always abstinent and non-aware" taka said while at The menu  
"what's supposed To mean?" I replied.  
"come on guys dont fight" ali said

"Oh speaking Of fights" it reminded me that we had met leonaidis  
" well me and ali We're in the hallway when.....  
[10 mintues later]  
I had basically told them about our experience IN the hallway and the "reunion" with leonaidis

"What a wretch! hurting my dear ali like that" Taka articulated  
probably the angriest ive seen him, Taka may be a jerk sometimes but he atleast cares about us  
"hmm......" Ohsaka looked deep in thought, as She put her finger against her chin.  
"he could pose a threat to our team seeing as he is a undefeated champion"  
she is right though. in all the time I have known leonaidis ive never beaten him  
"well we have our own champion! Right ohsaka!" Ali comforted  
"hmm right" ohsaka slightly smirked  
"But I think we should all pract-"  
Ohsaka was cut off again by the banging of pots and yelling

"AIYA!"  
A Girl rolled out of the kitchen with four plates in her hands  
"Here are your orders, masters... nya" The girl said  
The girl had on  
"so thats meimei?" I whispered to ali  
"yes... I dont please dont say anything to make her angry... I dont think she's right in the head" Ali whispered back

"Ah...! even more new customers, I see" she said  
" uh... hi!" I said nervously  
I was and still nervous around girls especially new ones  
"hoho... youve got a keeper here! ali!" meimei stared at me, kind of iinvading my personal space  
"huh..?"  
" this kid was on the television whupping the pretty estate girl an hour or two ago!" she said excited  
"just for you ill give out the 'special discount' hehe" she then skipped back to the kitchen gleefully

"well then continuing on from what I was saying- I think we should all practice and get some rest well need it for next week"  
"ya I think thats for the best too" I agreed  
"well, yubie ohsaka and cael well all be counting on you to win this tournament for us!" ali said confidently

We all continued to have a good time at the restaurant and made some great memories as friends  
Not knowing what destiny had in store for us


	24. Interlude

We're at the halfway Point of the story everyone! Give yourself A round of applause!  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway... Do you like the story so Far? I'm glad you do. I had to edit alot of the words and typo's since my bro is a dolt.  
Seriously go to the fanfiction.net Version of this story and you'll find it's basically unreadable.  
So next we'll be in the third round? Who will cael face next Find out next in Yu-gi-oh star channel!


	25. Science of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael Abel Returns! Can he Bring out The science of Destiny?

{October 24th}  
[ 3:19 PM]

It had been a week since the first day of the tournament And time had quickly passed for us, the week had been mostly uneventful, except for people coming to me and talking about how I was on television,  
Meanwhile the whole school had talking about The entrance exams and other Things But I wasnt really worried because I usually pass those with ease.

Currently I was were in Minor science listening to a lecture by our teacher Ms. Knappet  
"The Frontal lobe of the brain is where most of your memories are stored especially of..."Our teacher Ms. Knappet had called on me  
(memories huh?) it got me thinking of leonaidis  
What couldve caused Him too change so much? Did all that time in a deep sleep do something to his brain or...?  
"hmph"  
The teacher had caught my staring off and chose to question  
"Mr. Abel Can you name One part of the brain?"  
"The arteries ?" (crap)  
"why Yes mr.cael, I guess in your case, your arteries would be in your brain! I guess that would explain why your dozing off in my class!" she said  
*laughs and snickers*  
She didnt have to be such a bitch about it......

"Anyway The bell is going to ring in about 10 minutes and so I would Like to assign you all some homework"  
"awww"  
"that sucks, Man I just wanna watch tournament this week"  
"this'll get in the of my Tea time!" a snarky classmate said  
The whole class erupted in a wave of saltyness and dissapointment

[ 3:38 PM]  
"well that sucks That we have homework on the tourney week" I said  
Me, yubie taka and Ali were walking home.  
Rhaja and Ohsaka had different routes home so we walked home without them.  
"Meh I never do It anyway" Yubie added  
"maybe thats why your grades arent good...." taka snarked  
"what was that you ingrate!"  
" Come on guys....... Dont fight"

"The 2nd day of the tournament is tommorow,..." I said to myself  
"Ya, im glad they atleast gave us the school day off" ali said  
" oh yeah that reminds me... will you, taka and rhaja be there? Since you guys are knocked out of the tournament?"  
I was concerned  
"well ya of course, ill always Cheer you all on! heehehe" she did a cheerful laugh  
"well i'll be their of course, just to watch some 'skillful duels' of course" taka said  
"hahahaha" he then continued to laugh  
I just continued to be confused and moved on  
"i'll text rhaja and see if the Accursed witch will be coming" yubie assured

With that wrapped up we all went our seperate ways with yubie and taka leaving to home  
It was soon just me and ali  
"well then... I guess i'll see you tommorow"  
"ya I guess..."

she looked like she had something she wanted to say but couldnt bring herself to do so  
"something wrong?" I asked  
"oh no......... its nothing" she said blushing  
"Ok then....... see ya weirdo"

I went home, not expecting an eventful day tommorow, but fate has a way of twisting your expectations and making It into destiny


	26. Morning Will

{october 25th}  
[9:25}  
I had woken up with pride and spirit in my heart  
I was ready to take on anything or Anyone In this worldA  
After a quick waking up, The first thing I Did was take A look at my deck  
all my cards were there including the new xyz knights cards  
"perfect as always..." I thought after shuffling it  
*slip*  
(huh? what this?)

A note and a couple of cards fell out  
It said:  
" dear cael from your mother, I was so impressed yesterday when You used you father's cards,  
heehee, It would make me really happy If you used mine.  
there called the Musical Meisters and their a synchro type cards with very useful abilities.  
I think that they would fit well into your deck" It read It took my about a minute to comprehend this  
"Ugh" I said to myself In annoyance  
I hated When People Touched my deck  
But I guess if It was My Mother..... It would be   
Alright  
I looked At the cards She Had Given Me.  
there were four of them  
Musical meister- feisty fluter  
Musical meister- determined drumman  
musical meister- trumph trumpet  
Musical Master - Brass Horn  
"hmmm"  
After reading all their special abilities and effects they all seemed to be about turning your oppenents monster to defense position  
(I dont think these will be very helpful... but ill play them for you mom!)

I went down the stairs To Exit  
" Big bro!" She ran over to me  
"good morning biscuit" I said  
"ummmm..."  
"Is there something you want to say?" I asked, she can be very shy sometimes  
"I know you didnt use my card yesterday..."  
"O-oh IM sorry biscuit...! I didnt draw it and it was-"  
"N-no its ok big bro! I know it was kinda useless..."  
"No bonnie er biscuit it wasnt useless" I comforted  
"Thats why I want you to have this one" She stretched out both of her hands and presented me with a card  
"this Is-"  
It was biscuit's favorite card "kobo dragon"  
"yes and I want you to have it"  
I took the card faith and love and then continued on to the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. Cael is such a cutie..... Icecream-chan surely can write so cute characters!


	27. Taka,Leonaidis and a Deal

I had met with my friends in the central area in front of the massive stadium, A bunch of other people were there waiting for the announcement  
Ali rhaja ohsaka and yubie were waiting for me there  
Everyone except taka  
"where's taka? I asked"  
"I dont know I havent seen him since yesterday" She said nervously  
"probably doing something wierd" Yubie added  
"your one to talk." I said under my breath  
"what was that?" she growled  
"N-nothing" I retorted

*SPeaker noises* Suddenly the PA came on

" Good morning duelists. I hope you all had A fun and eventful week"  
(pssh, I wish) I thought  
"Now lets get on with matches!"

The announcer listed off various matches And all got my heart-pumping  
Until the announcer finally said our names  
"Yubie Kattobin Vs Pompae darkman  
" Ohsaka Killmaster vs Geofrey Newman  
"Cael abel vs Takashi Endo"

............  
It took me A couple of seconds to process what He Just said  
" Wait what?"  
"Hehe what a fool You Are!!" Yubie giggled and smirked  
I was even more confused  
"But I thought-"  
I was pretty sure Taka had said That he lost The First round  
"Didnt Taka say-"

"yeah He lied to you, And He wanted us to keep quiet about it" Ohsaka said bluntly  
It suddenly hit me  
Taka Had wanted to duel me the whole time and just lied to suprise  
Thats why he had cut Off rhaja At the diner  
... and his wierd behavior...

"well ignoring that we better to Our duel sites, the matches are going to start soon"  
I said  
"Good luck you three! I wish I could cheer you all on!"  
I didnt know what taka was doing on planning but I pressed on with to the main center.

"good luck cael, I wish I could cheer you all On" Ali said  
"thanks Ali" I said back  
We parted ways the five of us  
Rhaja went with yubie because those two are almost always together  
And Ali went with ohsaka In order to make sure Ohsaka didnt get lost

I looked up at the monitor  
It displayed everyone's Arena location's. The monitor showed everyone's picture with their opponent and the arena  
After searching down For A couple of seconds,  
I saw mine.  
'M-3' (the 3rd main arena) looks like im going to be on Television Again.....  
"Hmph this will surely boost my popularity" I said to my self  
"heh"

"Please will all challengers Report to Their appropiate dueling sites" The female announcer said  
*murming and talking*  
Everyone rushed to their dueling sites  
Some people were bumping into each other  
I tried to maneuver through The tough crowd but It was almost impossible

I trickled around A bit until I bumped into someone  
A familiar face But one I was not happy to see...  
"Ah Leonaidis"  
Right there in front of me was leonaidis, He had a annoyed look on his face   
"we meet again cael.....," He said to me  
" What are you doing here?" I asked  
"what do you think?" He asked me sarcastically  
(Ok I kind of walked into that one) I shoudnt have been suprised  
" Hey um...- about yesterday....-"  
He cut me off by saying:  
"Are you just gonna waste my time cael? again?"

"tch" I looked down at the soles of My feet  
"What happened leonaidis? you Used to be so kind and honorable..." I said  
"Well....cael... people simply change, why cant your young feeble mind understand that?" Leonaidis looked down at me  
I looked back Up  
"hmph.. Why dont we settle our differences...?"  
I had an insane but reasonable proposal  
"Oh...?" He sounded interested  
"Why not after the matches today, we Meet somewhere And have A duel"

The idea was for me To maybe uncover the truth behind leonadis's sudden change of heart  
"Heh... classic cael... To settle our matters through cards and not words" Leonaidis swirled his head and has looked up in thought  
"Fine, I never refuse A challenge" Leonaidis replied  
Leonaidis grinned And continued walking towards where he was going

Well I dont what I just got myself into  
But now wasnt or isnt the time To worry or Fret!  
I have to confront taka And hopefully win!


	28. Prelude to an Epic Duel

"Ladies and gentlemen here comes our challengers!"  
I walked foward with pride and hope into the arena  
(dont anything stupid cael, just smile and wave) I told myself  
"First Up we have Our up and coming dueling star, Cael Abel"  
* Cheering* The crowd was cheering More than usual As I stepped Into the "ring"  
I guess I had really impressed them with my last duel  
I smiled and waved back

" And To the Right We have Takashi Endo, Former Regional champion!"  
*cheering*  
" wow A Former regional champion" A gut said  
"he's so hot and cool" One girl said  
"He can 'summon' me anyday" one wierd person said  
"Mommy whats a Regional champion?" A child said  
The crowd all commented  
I Knew taka was A champion Of some sorts But Not A regional one...  
It changed my perception of taka a bit.

" Ah cael its nice to see you " Taka said  
"*sigh* whats Is this about taka" I asked seriously  
"And good morning to you too,"  
"Dont be Smug taka. whats the point of this,?"  
I wanted to know why taka Had done this little stunt

"To Just settle our rivalry whats wrong with that...?" He said  
"Yeah But its going against our plan...!" I winked and whispered  
"meh... I could care less Caely"  
"Caely...?"  
W-What is up with that wierd nickname?  
"To settle a rivalry, is more important than our Plan!" He explained  
(so what he's saying is that, he doesnt care anymore...) I thought  
Taka wagged his fingers  
"Taka this duel serves no purpose....! And how did we even duel in the first place? Isnt their around 250 duelists left?" I said  
"I manipulated a few hands..... Geh heh heh" he laughed  
(.....)

"Anyway I think thats enough chit-chat... Its about time we started this little show shall we?" Taka said  
I nodded My head in agreement  
We both put our decks  
Turned on our duel disks and said the classic Line  
"Lets duel!"


	29. Magical Advent - Taka vs Cael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka's and Cael's duel begin's with an Epic Start! Can they settle this rivalry?

"lets duel" We both said  
*chink* A virtual coin flipped in the air And It landed On Heads which taka had called On  
"Looks like its beauty before The Beast." He said mockingly  
(Screw you) I thought

Cael LP :6000  
Taka LP:6000  
We both drew 5 cards  
"Lets Get right Into it Caely! I summon Lemon magician girl!"  
Lemon magician girl  
Lv 2  
ATK 800 Def 600  
A short but thin girl In Yellow chain mail Appeared with a magical wand and yellow hair  
She was remarkably cute and I guess that the crowd Liked that Because they cheered relentlessly  
*cheering*  
The crowd went Wild   
" Now ill place one card on the field and End my turn"  
He set a spell/trap on the field then ended his turn

Taka's deck with mostly about mages and, Most of his cards are older style cards like magician girls And Spellcasters  
As a duelist he wasnt as offensive as someone like ryuken or yubie,  
He liked to observe his opponent and wait for them to slip up. So He could Make his move  
Luckily Ive dueled him enough to know better

" I Draw" I said  
I had 6 cards in my hand  
And two of them were cards that my family gave to me  
Kobo dragon and Musical meister drummer  
(Hmmmm) I read their card effects carefully  
"are you deep in thought , cael? Thats rare For You!" He said trying to provoke me  
Taka also likes playing mindgames with his opponent  
"S-Shut up taka"

(Ok I think I got this down) I said to myself  
"From my hand! I summon Musical meister Determined drummer!"  
"! thats a new card" Taka said

A chibi like figure appeared with light armor and blue hair  
He carrying a drum and Had a serious look on his face  
Musical meister determined drummer  
Atk 900 Def 800  
Lv 3  
"Now his effect activates!" I said

"He turns one of your Monster's to defense mode!"  
"ha!" taka smirked  
The drummer banged his drums a bunch of times until Lemon magician girl submitted  
"Battle!"  
"Drummer attack Magician girl use war Bang!"  
By this point I had gotten use to saying the names of my attack's And I sorta Loved it

Soundwaves emitted from War drum enough to kill someone Or Break glass  
but thats when-  
"Nice try cael but Now lemon magician girls effect activates!"  
the magician winked at me And Opened a yellow portal in the ground

"I can summon A spellcaster-type monster from My hand and change your attack it"  
"gah!" I was shocked And Messed up  
"come on out Chaos command magician!"  
A magician in green armor came out in chain mail and a magicial staff  
Chaos command magician  
LV 6  
Atk 2400 Def 1900  
"Counter attack!" The Magician Used A Magical beam to completely banish The Musical Meister...  
"ahhh" My monster was demolished...

Cael Lp: 4500  
"Patience is always key In a duel cael, You should never rush into an attack."  
"Dont lecture Me..."  
He was right about that though, it was a bit rash of me to attack...  
I looked at my hand. I didnt have much options left  
"From My hand I activate A card called 'unexpected dai' "  
" Since I control No monsters I can special summon A level 4 or lower normal monster from My deck"  
"Bring it on!"  
I looked through my deck Until I saw What I wanted to summon  
" I summon Parallel Warrior Spearmaster In defense Mode!"  
The Monster appeared in his classic Red armor

Parallel warrior Spearmaster  
Atk 1850 Def 1500  
"Then I'll set a facedown card and End my turn"  
"is that all youve got cael? thats pathetic" taka said  
He was right it was a weak and miserable start...  
But at least at the worst i'll only lose 2400 life points this turn

" I draw"  
He smirked at the card he drew  
(I wonder what he drew) I thought  
Hope it doesnt cost too much chaos  
"I hope your a fan Of classic's cael?"  
"huh? what do you Mean?"  
"hoo hoo youll see... But first.." He said going into another monologue  
" Since I control A level 6 or higher spellcaster type monster I can activate ' two thousand swords' from my hand!"   
Just like he said 2000 swords appeared In The sky  
(what is this?) I thought confused  
"Now destroy His parallel Warrior spearmaster!"

Taka exclaimed Thousands of swords came raining down spearmaster.  
Luckily I had just the card to counter taka's Card

"From My hand I activate The effect of Parallel Warrior Laser Woman!" I said  
"what?" He said shocked  
"I still have tricks, taka!"  
"since I parallel warrior monster was going To be destroyed by A card effect, I can summon her From my handthen negate it!"  
She came out  
She looked like like laser man except with beautiful Long golden hair And a Nice slender body  
Parallel warrior Laser-woman  
Lv 3  
Atk 900 Def 900  
She shielded Spearmaster from the impending doom  
"fine but... Two thousand swords inflicts damage equal to that monsters level, times 200!"  
spearmaster is level four sooooooo.........  
4 x 200 =800  
Cael LP: 3700

"well continuing on! I activate A spell card! Magical dimension"  
A Magical box showed up with magical engraving's in it  
"By destroying A spellcaster with a low level, I can summon A spellcaster monster with a higher level" He exclaimed  
"hahaha..."  
he was laughing maniacally

"Now then come out, The sophicated, The amazing, Dark magician girl!"


	30. Taka vs Cael 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary Dark Magician Girl Appears! can Cael defeat her and level the playing field!!!!!!!

"Come on out Dark Magician Girl!!"

The classical monster appeared with her majestic yellow hair and blue and pink outfit  
She winked at me, making The crowd go wild  
*cheering*  
(I guess the crowd really likes the classics)  
"Wow!" One crowd Member said  
"Oh My gawd, Thats Mai waifu!"  
"She so Busty..." They all said  
(or maybe it's just her Nice Chest...) I thought

Dark magician Girl  
Lv 6  
Atk 2000 Def 1700  
Takashi smiled  
"Let's do this, Dark magician Attack Laser woman!"  
" Dark burning attack!" He ordered  
She waved her staff and A blue burning ball of light came out And blasted my monster  
"ahhh" I could almost feel the pain of my monster  
"Its not over yet!" He said  
"Chaos command magician Attack his Spearmaster!"  
Spearmaster was destroyed and with that I had no more monsters on my field  
But luckily taka didnt have another monster so he couldnt attack me directly this turn

"Ha! you got lucky cael but next turn youll Be finished"  
He said ending his turn

"My turn I draw" I looked at the card I drew and it was perfect  
The card I drew was 'monster reborn'  
(how lucky) I thought  
" I activate Monster reborn, It lets me summon A monster from my graveyard" I said  
"Return from the the grave! Parallel warrior Laser woman!"  
She returned from the grave, like a phoenix  
"Impressive" Taka remarked

(hmmm) I thought  
With Parallel warrior Laser woman I could Fuse her with zio To make Laser zio. as she was also A compatible fusion material  
"I activate Polymerzation To fuse Parallel warrior Zio with Parallel Warrior Laser-woman!"  
The fusion Vortex opened  
"Fusion summon!"

Parallel warrior Laser Zio  
Atk 2600 def 2100  
"ha!" Taka smirked  
"Trap Card Activate! Dimensional Trap hole!" He said  
"that cant be good..." I said to myself  
"Your right, Dimensional Trap hole Banishes your monster Until Next turn" He said  
"Gah!"  
Zio dissapeared into the dark trap Hole where he wouldnt be seen till next turn

"What will you do now cael? You have No monster and only One spell or trap on your field?"  
He was smug but right I didnt have much options left...  
"I end my turn" I said

  
"*TSK* How dissapointing" Taka remarked as he wagged his finger.  
There was nothing more I could do with my turn  
So I had to End By Doing Nothing......

Cael LP: 3700  
Taka LP: 6000

"Shame That our Little rivalry will Be settled so Uneventful....."  
He Looked at the card he drew at the start of the turn  
" I summon Breaker The magical Warrior" He said  
Breaker the Magical Warrior  
Lv 4  
Atk 1600 Def 1000  
"His Effect lets him Gain 300 As long As I Put A spell counter him!"  
Breaker Spell counter x1  
Atk 1600 +/1900  
(taka's Up to something) I thought  
"Heh your right......!"  
"Stop reading My damn Mind!" I said  
"ha!" He laughed

"anyway, By removing 'said' Spell counter I Destroy A Set spell/trap card On the field" He explained  
"What?" I thought  
Breaker raised His sword and swung it  
With Lightning coming Out And struckdown My facedown Trap  
My facedown Had been revealed to be 'Mirror force'  
"Mirror force? How predictable Cael! I expected something more classy"  
He shook his head

"Ah well..." He said dissapointed  
"Go My monster attack Him directly And end This duel!"  
They all charged At me  
(I dont know what To Do...) I thought  
Taka Had monsters whose Total attack equaled well over 6000  
So even if I had a full amount of life points I would still Lose  
(what do I do?)

............................  
" _you believe_ "   
A mysterious voice said To me  
Suddenly a card Glowed In my hand  
"Kobo dragon?"  
As if it were Fate I raised Up My hand And Placed Kobo dragon On My Duel Disk  
And Kobo Dragon Came Out to Defend Me And My Life Points

 


	31. Taka vs Cael 3

"What?" Taka stood back in shock as Kobo dragon Had appeared Right In Front of me  
Kobo dragon was a tiny blue dragon with four wings and yellow side plating  
It had this cute aire about it, that kinda suited my sister

" Kobo Dragon's effect By discarding from my hand, all battle and effect damage I would take this turn Is halved" I explained  
I wouldve Taken 6000 damage This turn  
But kobo dragon's effect I now take Only 3000  
Kobo Dragon Formed A shield Around Me And The damage was halved  
Just barely saving me  
"ha! Very lucky cael" He remarked

Cael LP: 700  
"But you wont be so lucky Next turn" He said ominously  
(I wouldnt count Me out yet taka) I thought  
If I could just draw The right card I could turn this duel right around  
" I end my turn" Taka said

I placed My hand on My deck, trusting in it and believing in yourself Is the number one rule for any duelist And I was No Exception  
" I draw" I believed In My Destiny and It Believed In Me!!  
It was amazing what I had drawn  
Almost as if someone was favoring me from above  
" First !ill activate A card Known as ' super Rejuvenation Z'" I said  
It was a very handy card at the time  
"and?' Taka snarked  
"Since you have 3000 or more life points and I have 1000 or less I can multiply mine times 3.5!"

700 x 3.5 = 2450  
Cael LP: 2450  
"Then I can draw 1 card!"  
The card I drew was Musical meister Trumph trumpet  
"Yes!" I said ecstatically  
" I summon Musical meister Trumph Trumpet"

Musical meister trumph trumpet  
LV 2  
Atk 800 Def 800  
A chibi gu'y with the signature white armor and large trumpet appeared

I smiled " Now his effect activates! I can turn one of your monsters To defense mode!"  
"But my Chaos command magician Is unaffected by Monster effects" Taka said  
(that's troublesome) I thought  
"Then ill turn your dark magician girl to defense!"

"Next I can special summon a 'musical meister' monster from My graveyard!" I Declared  
"Come back, Musical meister Determined drummer!"  
Musical meister determind Drummer  
Lv 3  
Atk 900 def 900  
With An intesity In My eyes I played the final card in my combo  
" I activate The card 'One for One!"  
" By discarding One card from my hand, I can summon a Level 1 monster from My deck!"

Musical Meister Feisty Fluter  
Lv 1  
Atk 700 Def 700  
"Just like the rest, He turns one of your monster to defense mode!" I said  
Breaker put his shield Up representing his decent into defense!  
The conditions are All set  
Musical meister trumpet was a tuner With him A could perform A synchro summon.  
Unlike Xyz summoning im not a complete noob when It comes to it  
Ive done it, quite a bit before with my mother as a mentor, I have confidence I can do this...!  
All I need is one tuner monster and 1 or more non tuners whose levels equal exactly that monsters...  
"Synchro summon!"

Musical meister trumph trumpet banged his drums 2 times and with those he transformed into two green rings  
The two other Musical meister followed, heading into the green rings and transforming into shining balls of light that represented their levels  
3+2+1=6  
"Show yourself, Musical Master brass Horn!""

Musical meister Brass Horn  
Lv 6  
Atk 2000 Def 1800  
"Wow folks A synchro summon! Can you believe it?"  
*cheering* The crowd was excited and cheering

"Ah, The synchro summon! An ancient relic from the Old D-runner days..." taka reminisced  
Taka was knowledgeable In duel history  
"Im impressed, I thought you were just a classless fusion pleb" He said  
I was not amused, So I got straight to the point.  
"enough talk! Brass Horn Destroys All Defense position monsters!" I said  
Dark magician and breaker were destroyed, all that remained on taka's field Was Chaos command Magician

"With That settled I'll go into the battle phase!"  
As if on cue  
"!" Parallel warrior Laser zio returned To The field Due to Taka's Trap Effect  
(I think things are finally going My way!) I thought

Taka looked suprised but then just looked down and smirked  
"heh" taka smirked  
"your smiling again..?" Im a tad bit confused  
"Its A marvelous experience, To have a duel with such back-and-forth action" He exclaimed, then folding his arms  
"For once I agree" I sort of get it. A thrilling duel can offset much of one's worries  
"Thats why I consider you a sort of rival caely... We have very similar ideals"

"But there is a difference,"  
"I duel To better myself And you duel just for the glory" I said  
It was silent for a couple of seconds  
"well let's let our dueling do the talking shall we?"  
"agreed"

"Parallel Warrior Laser Zio attack!" Laser zio charged at Chaos command magician And cut him into a bunch of pieces  
Taka LP: 5800  
"His effect Makes you take damage Equal To His own Attack" I explained  
Taka LP: 3400  
"Brass horn Now attacks You directly!  
Brass horn Blew into his horn creating a shockwave and hitting taka  
"gah!"  
Taka LP:1400  
After taka got up I said To him:  
"Im not the pushover I used to be, takashi" I said to him Looking him eye to eye  
"Dont I ever know it cael..." He said looking down  
We both smiled  
"I end my turn"

"I draw" Takashi drew a card  
He smirked again  
I already knew what card he Drew it was his ace Black Luster Soldier


	32. Taka Vs Cael Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka Summons Black Luster soldier ! Can Cael Defeat Taka before He unleashes it's Full Power?

"Here comes out my ace!" Takashi raised the card to the sky  
"Black Luster soldier - Envoy of the beginning, Come on out!"  
If I was scared when dark magician girl came out, I was terrified when Black luster soldier showed up.  
That had to be yugi's muto's Most powerful card....

"By banishing A light and dark monster From My graveyard, I can special summon him!"  
He banished Lemon magician girl who was light and breaker The magical warrior who was dark attribute.  
"The forces of light and dark combine! Show yourself Brave knight of chaos!"

Black Luster solder - Envoy of the beginning  
Lv 8  
Atk 3000 Def 2500  
I beholded the almighty knight, He was blue and yellow And had a sword longer than my own body...  
"I activate His effect!"  
*gulp* I did Nervously  
" I can banish one monster on your field!"  
Black Luster raised His sword at laser zio, Than the legendary Knight swung His sword down Creating a Light cipher  
That Banished Zio  
"No...!"  
zio... It was almost like I was feeling his suffering and agony  
"well cael, It looks Like its finally Over" Taka gloated  
He waved his finger classically

"Attack Musical Meister Brass Horn, Shining Chaos attack" He Raised His sword at brass horn destroying him  
Brass Horn cried as it was destroyed

Cael LP: 1350  
"Black Luster's Other effect Now! He can Attack Again in a row!" Taka Declared  
(No... If this goes through i'll be finished) I thought  
I didnt know what to do, Black Luster Charged At me  
I braced For impact, But then...  
*roar* A card Made a noise from my graveyard On my duel disk  
I didnt Know how That was possible, But As if On Instinct I remembered Kobo's dragon other Effect.

"From My graveyard I activate kobo's dragon's Effect!"  
"W-what?" Taka said suprised  
"When My Opponent attacks With A monster That has Equal To or More attack Points Than My life Points, I can special summon Him From the graveyard!"  
Kobo dragon Appeared from the graveyard with a cute look On its face as if it were happy to serve me.

Kobo Dragon  
Atk 400 Def 600  
"Then It ends your Turn" I said  
"Your Always full Of suprises cael"  
Me and taka Looked at each other with blissful eyes, The duel was inspiring the crowd and our hearts

"End this cael... or else!" He whispered  
(I will) I thought  
I Put My Hand On My Deck And closed my eyes  
Destiny Dont fail me now...

" I draw..."  
The card I drew was the one I put all my faith into  
I card I loved and dreamed of  
Parallel Fusion

"I activate The card that'll end this duel, Parallel Fusion" Confidently I put the card on the duel disk And sparks began coming out  
(Woah) Maybe it was too powerful for The time  
"By banishing Parallel warrior Monsters in my graveyard ,I can fusion summon A parallel warrior Fusion Monster"  
It was risky, But well worth it  
A fusion vortex appeared in the ground,  
I put all my hope into as My new monster appeared

"Show yourself Parallel Warrior Supreme Laser"

Parallel warrior supreme Laser  
lv 6

Atk 2100 Def 1600

Parallel warrior supreme laser appeared In his silver coated armor and Red vizor  
He shined above all else  
Taka looked on In amazement  
"Now His effect Activates!"  
I said  
His visor Glowed red And pointed at black luster soldier  
"I can destroy two cards on the field, Laser beam!"  
His laser shined and pierced through the air, Hitting both Black Luster soldier And taka's facedown card  
This was it the end of the duel

"Here comes The coup de grace!, Attack him directly Supreme Laser!"  
Taka Lp: 0


	33. Glimmer of Destiny

"Cael abel Is the winner of this duel" A robotic voice said  
*cheering* The stadium was filled with applause and cheering  
Takashi Rose up from the ground and dusted himself off  
I walked over to him  
"You ok?" I asked  
"Do I look like the type to be hurt by a pleb like you?" He said  
"Ha!" I laughed  
(He's back to regular old taka)  
Its a bit refreshing to be insulted

"So... Is our rivalry finally settled?" I asked  
"No cael... ill continue to challenge you and better myself"  
Taka looked up at the sky  
"Well I hope to challenge you more in the future too," I reassured  
We then looked at each other and smiled  
taka put his hand towards in a friendly gesture  
And I took and shook it hard,  
"Ouch!" He said  
"hehe S-sorry"  
A sense of trust washed over us

"Why dont we give these two a hand folks?" announcer pleaded  
*cheering*  
"Well I thinks it's time for us to go" I said  
"Of course"  
Me and taka Had walked outside of the stadium together  
Arm in Arm, Friend with Friend

{7 hours later}  
There had a been a couple more matches that day but They were mostly uneventful  
The matches for the day had ended at 5:00

[ 5:42 Pm]  
All of us had met up on central Street  
We were all sitting outside of A sandwich shop In the most busiest part of neo city  
People were passing by and hurrying to come home after today's duels had ended  
We all had drinks and sandwiches on our table's as me ali and taka sat at one table, and rhaja yubie and ohsaka sat at the one next to ours  
"Man Those were some epic duels Today!" I said excitedly  
"I agree" Ohsaka chimed  
"Hmph! The opponents were to Easy For Me!" Yubie puffed out her chest  
"Really...? You won that Last one with only 200 Life points left" Rhaja countered  
*hahaha* We all snickered  
At least rhaja is more confident now.

"So none of you guys, except for taka were eliminated?" Ali asked  
"yep."  
"yes."  
"affirmative."  
All three of us answered  
"We Might be able to accomplish this after all!" She said excitedely  
"Ha maybe" I added

"Well there is something to worry about..." Taka turned his head  
"hmm?" ali questioned  
"well since there's a lower number of competitors now there might be a real chance of two of you three dueling again..."  
(...........)I thought about it  
"Yeah..... It was super unlucky when It happened to Rhaja and Ohsaka" I said  
With only about 120 competitors left, it was unlikely that it would happen but a real possibility  
"well lets cross that bridge when we come to it" Ali said

MY Friends continued to talk and laugh  
*Buzz* My Leo-device buzzed in my pocket which meant someone had messaged me  
"I hope thats not another girl cael..." Ali said Jealously  
"Hahaha I dont think so......" I awkwardly replied back  
I pulled my device out of My pocket

A Profile with the name of 'Leonaidis' had messaged me  
(well its pretty obvious who this is) I thought  
"Dont forget our deal, I want to meet later Tonight at 8:00 on top of the rykers building"  
I forgot that I promised leonaidis to duel him later...  
I replied: " I didnt forget"  
He immediately replied back "And dont bring your little entourage to this!" Leonaidis ordereda  
(hmph)  
*ding ding ding*  
Taka tapped his glass In order to get to make us quiet  
He raised his glass In order to propose a toast  
"hey, Here's to Winning this tournament for the 6 million And for friendship" He said.  
"For friendship" We all raised up our glasses

As if destiny were taunting me at the moment, I had a foreshadowing of guilt about what was to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Taka is such a cutie. I hope He and cael can become best friends, Later...


	34. Secrets

8:00 PM  
It was exactly 8:00 on the dot. And I had walked all The way to the rykers building at the far edge of the city  
The rykers building Itself was a run down old building And It smells like mildew, So it was obvious it hadnt been inhabited in awhile.  
I think it used to be some sort of office before being abandoned.  
It was cold that night, as expected in Late October   
"Well Here I go." I said as I headed into the the weary building  
There was no door at the front, Just an empty space I think the door fell off some years ago  
*Tap Tap Tap* My footsteps Made an Eerie tapping sound as they hit the broken floorboards  
Suddenly Something came across my eye  
"AHHH!!!!" I yelled in surprise  
*Hisssssss* It was a black cat that had scurried across the floor in front of my feet  
(Dammit cael, Pull yourself together) I pressed on  
"Leonaidis this better not be a prank" I said to myself  
After Three more floors and staircases I finally reached A door that looked like it went to the roof

I finally got to the top of the building leonaidis was greeting me.  
He was wearing a more casual outfit and had a more calm demeanor about him  
"Ah, You finally came" He said  
"I Just want To Find Out why you've changed So much" I replied  
"Straight to the point, I see....."  
"Well I think that dueling speaks louder than words..." He then looked up at the sky which was filled with stars  
I didnt know what He meant... Why couldnt he just tell me?  
Well That didnt matter at the time as he pulled out his deck and his duel disk  
"wait" I said  
"what?"  
"I mean...? Shouldnt we at least talk a Bit?"

Leonaidis scoffed and then flipped his hair  
"What is there to talk about? You challenged me wanting answers And now Im here!?" Leonaidis stepped foward  
"well for starters, Why didnt you at least contact us when You woke up?" I asked aggressively  
He then looked back at the stars again...  
"I found something..."  
"Something?"  
"Something that changed me...... And my outlook on life......."  
Leonaidis stared at his deck and Then back at me.  
"Leonaidis I didnt know... But Can you tell me, What it is that changed you?"  
"Only If you beat me" He said  
(I guess It always come's back to dueling for Him) I thought

"Well then If your going to be this stubborn... Engarde"  
I pulled Out My deck And Shuffled It Into My duel disk  
"duel Disk On" The automatic system Said  
"Entering Star Channel"  
"Let's Duel!"


	35. Cael Vs Leonaidis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonaidis.... and cael..... Former Rivals Now clash...? But can cael Defend against Leonaidis New Sexy Valkyria monster's? Find out!

"Let's Duel" We Both Said at The same time, It was Quite Nostalgic Hearing us both say that.  
It reminded me of our old school days......  
"ill Let you go first" Leonaidis said to me  
"Thanks?" I replied  
There was no coin Flip, So it was up To us to decide turn order  
We drew five cards And Began The duel.

Cael Lp: 6000  
Leonaidis Lp: 6000

"Its My turn I draw" I drew Parallel Warrior Adventurer  
The rest of The cards In My hand were:  
Parallel Warrior Zio  
Parallel Warrior Viking Girl  
Monster reborn  
sakuretsu armor  
Parallel Warrior's Break  
It Wasnt A bad Hand But certainly Could've been better  
"First ill Summon Parallel Warrior Adventurer And Activate His effect, I can special summon A level four or lower warrior type monster from my hand...!"  
I said Briefly  
Parallel Warrior adventurer pulled out a rope and whipped out A monster  
"Come out, Parallel Warrior Viking Girl!"  
She giggled as she came out  
Parallel warrior Viking girl  
Lv 4  
Atk 1400 Def 1500  
"She gains 200 For each parallel Warrior card On the field!"  
Atk 1400/ + 1600  
"But Her attack Points Dont Matter do they? Your going to xyz summon!!" Leonaidis  Predicted  
"Was It that obvious?" I asked..........  
"yes" He said bluntly

"hmph"  
"Well then" I pouted  
"I'll Use These Two Monster To Build The overlay Network!" I shouted  
They turned into Two orbs and headed into The spiraling vortex that had formed on The ground  
"XYZ SUMMON"  
"Rank 4! Xyz Knight Paladin" For The second Time ever, I had Xyz Summoned  
I had A sense of pride In Myself That I never Felt Before  
And With confidence I said:  
"I set one card and end My turn."

Leonaidis grinned  
"Its time for True dueling to begin!"  
He drew A card  
"But before we start cael. What do You know about norse mythology?" He asked me  
(Thats random.......?) Why Would He even ask me that?  
"I wouldnt say im an expert...... I only know about the basics, Like about thor, odin and Loki..."  
He shook his head in disappointment  
"Of course you would!" He said sarcastically

"You have No idea about  **Valkyrie's** and their legends"  
  


"Valkyrie's?" I asked  
"Yes, Their a group of female warriors who ride into battle and protect their noblemen and peasants alike!" He exclaimed  
"huh..." I scratched my head  
"why are you bringing this up?" I asked  
"Because, Their the foundation of my deck" He replied  
(what?)  
"all my monsters are valkyrie's!" Leonaidis sounded condescending when He said that  
For once I hadnt heard of such Monsters, I didnt know What I was In for  
"Haha anyway back to their lore, The valkyrie's soon were disbanded after odin had dissipated into nothing"  
Leonaidis began to look sad  
"And so just like Me, Everything they were fighting for and disappeared..."  
"leonaidis......" I felt sad for him  
A former friend of mine falling into despair... I wonder If I couldve helped him somehow  
How could I have misjudged him?

He then peeked back up  
"But thats a basic summarization of their Lore... I doubt Someone as unsophisticated as you would understand their stories."  
(grrr)  
"Getting mythed? You should be afterall your in the complete dark about my deck..." He responded  
"No Im angry because of you falling into despair!"  
"despair-..." He paused for a couple of seconds  
"I wouldnt describe it as that... Its more like enlightenment!" He replied  
Leonaidis then looked back at his hand   
"But enough about me"  
"Lets defeat You!" He said jokingly

"Let the storybegin ! I summon Vaklyria Philosopher - Moon tzu"  
A woman In all traditional clothes appeared with a red book in her hand and A cresent shaped hat.  
Valkyria Philosopher - moon tzu  
Lv 3  
Atk 1000 Def 500  
"Wait That doesnt really seem all that nordic to me," I questioned  
He then shrugged and smirked  
"well My deck its sort of a mix of all worlds"  
(all worlds) What does that mean?  
"Anyway... Her Effect Lets Send Polymerzation From my deck To the grave To activate her effect!"  
"what?"  
"I can fusion Summon A monster Now!"

Leonaidis bounced back  
"Open the vortex To A legendary combination"  
he was being very sly and melodramatic.  
"Ill Fuse Valkyria Moon tzu With Vakyria Angel In my hand"  
They Both appeared  
Valkyria Angel Had transcendent wings and pink hair with light armor  
Both she would soon be gone as she fell Into the vortex  
"Fusion Summon!"  
The light nearly blinded me as Leonaidis's new monster came to be

"Appear now! Valkyria Librarian"  
Valkyria Librarian  
Lv 6  
Atk 2000 Def 3000  
A graceful Woman Who looked like she had both charms and the angel and philosopher appeared  
With a white cloak and a book she stared down Xyz knight  
She appeared in defense mode  
"When she's fusion summoned I can add One Valkyria card from my deck to my hand!" He exclaimed  
He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand

"Now i'll enter the battle phase!"  
"?" I was puzzled  
"But theres no point Your monster is in defense position..."  
*tsk* "Nothing I do is pointless cael..."  
"Let me tell you about Valkyria's librarians other effect, Simply Put she can Attack While in defense position!"  
"What?"  
It was shocking to me that a monster would have that ability

"Attack! Volce Magic attack" A magical beam appeared from her hand  
"And It counts her defense points and attack points!" He declared  
"What does that mean?" I asked  
"Its Means your xyz knight's effect wont activate"  
It suddenly hit Me that xyz knight effect only counts  **Attack Points**  
*nay* The horse nayed in pain and xyz knight was slain  
"gah"

Cael LP: 5450  
"I took damage?" I asked confused.   
"Yep Isnt she amazing?" he shrugged again " She inflicts damage equal to the difference between Her defense and your Monster's attack points"  
"Well Then I guess I'll have to counter that, I activate my facedown card!"  
"oh?"  
"Parallel Warrior's break allows me to Special summon An level three or lower parallel Warrior Monster  
whose attack power Is more than The damage I Took" I explained  
I looked through My deck And found the once I wanted to summon  
"Come Out Parallel Warrior Laser woman" She showed up from a beacon in a sky just to save Our day  
Parallel warrior Laser woman  
LV 3  
Atk 900 Def 900

"And it ends your turn" I exclaimed  
"well then I guess thats all for me"  
Leonaidis for another time looked back at the stars in the sky  
(Why does He keep doing that?) I wondered

"its my turn I Draw"  
Now was time for My power move  
Just like doing a upper cut in a fighting game And k.o-ing your opponent  
I played my power card  
"Polymerzation!"  
The fusion vortex appeared  
"I'll fuse-" I was interupted by leonaidis  
"Parallel warrior zio And Laser woman correct?"  
"..." I was silent  
How could He be so interceptive?  
"Your so predictable Cael, And naive those are your weakest qualities" HE replied  
"well so your arrogant and prickish"  
" 'prick' What are you 10? But I digress continue on?"  
Trying not to choke him out I continued my move

"Come on out Parallel Warrior Laser Zio"  
Parallel warrior Laser zio  
LV 8  
Atk 2600 Def 2100  
I pulled a card from my hand and flashed it in the air  
"Then Ill activate A Spell card ' **Return Of a Legendary Warrior** "

  
  
  



	36. Cael vs Leonaidis 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael activates A powerful New Spell card....! Will it turn Leonaidis's plan over?

"Return of a legendary warrior?"  
Leonaidis was shocked to see this card I had.  
"Yep! It lets Me special summon A level 5 or high warrior type monster from my graveyard" I explained  
It was obvious which monster I was going to chose-  
It had to be...  
"Parallel warrior zio!" I said  
Zio rose from the grave Like a majestic phoenix And His legendary blade soon followed.Parallel warrior zio  
Lv 7  
Atk 2500 def 2000  
"How poetic to have two warriors of the same coin protecting you..."  
Unlike His previous poetic garbage I think I kinda undertstood what He meant  
It was kind of wierd to see Two Zio's on the field  
It was almost like seeing an exact copy of your pet dog, behavior and everything  
Except I guess in this case in would be a swordmaster,

"This doesnt really help your situation much...." Leonaidis said to me  
"Nothing I do is Pointless Leonaidis" I said sarcastically back  
I looked carefully at the field and decided to make my move  
"battle!"  
"Parallel warrior Laser zio will attack Your Valkyria Librarian, Laser sword slash!" I ordered  
Zio charged foward and his sword shined red with the power of a laser  
"Now Laser zio's first Effect activates When It attacks It gains 500 atk!" I shouted  
2600 + 500 = 3100 atk  
It was only 100 attack points above Librarian's 3000 defense points.  
"AGH!!!!" The librarian shrieked  
"Now His second effect activates When he destroys a monster by battle He inflicts damage equal to its attack!"  
Librarian's Attack On the field Was 2000 so... Leonaidis was take 2000 damage  
Laser zio then throw his sword at leonaidis piercing him. although the pain wasnt real it felt satisfying for me  
Leonaidis Lp: 4000

"grr....... how dare you!" Leonaidis looked physically upset over the loss of His monster  
"oh? why are you so angry?"  
"My cards are like my family, When one is destroyed even in A harmless duel Like this one.. it hurts me"  
"Well Then I Guess Thats one thing We agree on " I commented  
We both looked at each other with a feeling of understanding  
We both knew our cards real or not were precious to us  
"hah, If only You And I could agree on other things cael..."  
"ha! But anyway we're where we?" I asked rhetorically

"Yeah! I remember!" I continued  
"Parallel warrior zio Attack Leonaidis directly!"  
Zio just like before charged At leonaidis and hit him with a charging strike making him flinch  
"Gah!"

Leonaidis LP: 1500  
Leonaidis looked weakened by the Attacked But still standing hey brushed it off.  
"Hmph nothing!!!" He said  
"Well i'll Just end my turn after that..."

"My turn" He announced , Afterward he drew A card

He grinned and then said  
"Now I activate valkyria's angel effect from the graveyard! During The standby phase of this turn I can resurrect a Valkyria monster from the graveyard!"  
"Rise from the ashes! Valkyria's librarian" The beautiful maiden from before appeared in front of zio.   
(This cant be good) my thoughts raced as to what leonaidis had planned  
"Now Ill release Librarian to tribute summon a monster!"  
(Tribute summoning?)  
"I thought this was a fusion deck"  
"Like I said its a Mix of All worlds, hehehe" A mischevious laugh came from Leonaidis  
As He Removed librarian from his duel disk and placed a new darker monster on there.

"descend Your wings, Valkyria Despair Angel!"  
Valkyria Despair angel  
Lv 6  
Atk 2400 Def 2000  
This angel was different from the othe one. she looked my depressed and anxious, And it showed physically too She was purple and black unlike the other valkyria's  
"Now Her special Effect Activates!"  
I didnt like the sound of this special Effect  
"All your Monsters Lose 200 Atk equal for each Valkyria monster in My field or graveyard!" he said  
"so all my Monsters lose 900 huh?" I said not realizing my mistake  
"800 You imbecile" He quickly and cruely punished me for my mediocre mistake.  
It really signified his change over the years... Back in the day he wouldve made fun of me but not out right hurt my feelings  
But I digress...

Parallel warrior zio was now 1700 atk and laser zio was 1800  
"Let's Battle!" He said  
"Despair angel Will attack Your Laser zio! Go fallen paradise!" He said the attack name...  
The angel with a darker tone Spread its wing and uprooted some Blackened vines that wrapped around Laser zio and squeezed him to death  
it was quite brutal  
"ah!"  
Cael Lp: 4850

"Dont you Understand cael? All efforts are Futile"  
"Whatever I still believe!" I reaffirmed  
"Hmph ill just end my turn, and Leave you to your tomfoolery"  
I didnt what leonaidis thought as Long as I dont give up hope like he did  
Plus I was still winning  
He had 1500 Life points and I had 4850

" I draw!" I yelled this more passionately this time!  
The card I drew was More than enough to win this duel  
It filled Me with a Sort of feeling You could Only feel once in awhile  
"I'll activate A normal spell Known as 'fusion recovery' "  
"It lets me-"  
"I know what It does cael..."  
(I didnt interupt you when You were explaining your cards) I thought  
Fusion recovery Lets me add Polymerzation and A monster from my graveyard to my hand.  
"I'll add my Polymerzation and Parallel warrior Laser man!"

"Now I'll Fuse for a New monster!"


	37. Cael vs Leonaidis 3

"Now i'll fuse For A New Monster"

I placed polymerzation on my duel disk.  
I knew what exact Monster To fuse for, I hadnt had the chance to use him before Because the situation handt called for Him but Now I needed him.  
I sent Laser man and espion in my hand to the graveyard.  
"I'll Fuse Parallel warrior Laser man With Parallel Warrior Espion"  
The fusion vortex Appeared And the two Monsters entered it  
"Here It comes..." I said to myself  
"Fusion summon!"  
Out of the vortex came An amazing Looking monster  
Covered in red and blue armor and Had one core circlular Mask on his face.  
Two protruding swords coming out from his arms  
And wings from his back  
"This is it, Parallel Warrior Armored slasher "

Parallel warrior Armored slasher  
Lv 6  
Atk 2000 def 2000  
Armored Slasher was the easiest one of my monsters To summon His fusion Requirements were Only 2 Parallel Warrior Monsters  
And on top that He had solid stats, 2000 attack points and defense.

"Oh my, I havent seen This One before..." Leonaidis said  
"I didnt have to use before in the tournament and I didnt have it before you went into your coma....... So maybe thats why" I explained  
I had gotten armored slasher Last year But had'nt used him Much...  
"How lazy of Me to do My research on your deck....." Leonaidis looked down in disappointment in himself, But it didnt last for long because he just replaced that disappointment with a chuckle.  
"Your really analytical huh?" I asked  
"Unlike You I actually Want to counter My opponent, and not just use brute Force" he said  
"Hmph" I pouted  
"Anyway Continue on with your move" He ordered  
(Dont tell me what to do!) I thought  
Leonaidis was not going to push me around any longer!

I remembered armored slasher's effect  
"Armored Slasher Gains 100 attack points for each card on the field, When its Fusion summoned" I explained  
There were 3 cards on field so He gained 300 atk  
Atk 2000 + 300 = 2300  
Leonaidis put his hand on his head in a submissive fashion  
"Oh no... Im going to lose, ahhh......" Leonaidis said condescingly  
(He's obviously faking it)  
It didnt really matter if leonaidis survived this turn,  
I have two powerful monster and he only had the one which was going to destroyed  
(hmmm) I entered the battle phase cautiously  
even thought He didnt have any set spells or traps, He could still be hiding something.

"Parallel Warrior zio attack Despair angel!"  
Zio charged his sword full of thunder and lighting and leaped towards the dark angel  
The angel fell and disappeared  
Leonaidis Fell back a bit  
Leonaidis Lp: 1400  
"This is the end Leonaidis!" I shouted  
"Attack him Armormed slasher! Final slash!"  
armored slasher spread its wing and rose up in the air  
And Flew towards leonaidis, swords in air  
Leonaidis looked unfazed by it and just waved his index finger

"Dont get too cocky Cael!!" He shouted  
"I activate The effect Of Sphere Kuriboh!" He turned the card over from his hand and smirked  
"wha-?" I was shocked  
How Could I have been so careless?  
"When you declare a direct attack I can turn one of your monster's to defense position until the end of the turn! and I chose Your armored slasher!"

Armored slasher returned to my side and Bent down in a defensive position  
(hmmm) I thought about what to do next.  
This isnt the worst thing to Happen at the the moment, But it certainly did Slow me down  
(At worst I could Lose Armored slasher)  
I didnt have any more cards in My hand  
So the only naturally Thing for me to do was to end my turn  
"I'll end it right here..." I said unenthusiastically

*tsk tsk* Leonaidis scoffed at me  
"Your failure to eliminate me last turn will be your downfall!"  
Leonaidis said confidently He then drew a card and smirked.  
I had never seen him smile like that Before  
It wasnt an innocent or smug smile like Before it was one full Of malice and despair.

"Its the end cael" Leonaidis taunted  
"......." I was silent And doubtful. Leonaidis was just bluffing to me  
"I activate ' Bonus for Bonus'!"  
"Bonus for Bonus?" I asked  
It was A Normal Spell that art portrayed two hands swapping food  
"Yep... Now here's how this card works cael. You can choose two options:  
Either I draw one Card And You gain 1000 Life points  
Or  
You Draw one Card And I gain 1000 Life poinits" He explained  
"Let me think about it..."  
"Ugh" Leonaidis scoffed impatiently  
Ignoring him I continued to think  
(Im good on Life points)... But giving Him more might be the difference between Life and death  
But At the same time, I could draw A card that will End This once and for all!  
Inspired I spoke out

"Ok Leonaidis i'll Bite. I chose The second Option!"  
"heh" Leonaidis's Face contorted  
Leonaidis LP: 2400  
I drew One card  
The card I drew Was power vortex!  
(Yes!) Power Vortex Made all my Monster Gain 1000 Atk  
"Whatever card you just drew is meaningless..." he said  
"Huh why?"

"Because this duel Is over I activate the card, Soul Burst!"  
A Bright Light Came From The card Nearly Blinding Me for A couple of seconds.  
I could not see the field Or my destiny....


	38. Cael Vs Leonaidis Finale

The card 'Soul Burst' was Activating, The light from the card Blinded me For a couple of seconds  
It was almost Enough to make my eyes Hurt.  
After I Regained my sight , All I heard and saw was Leonaidis Laughing

"You Played Right into My hands Cael." He taunted  
"Huh?" I questioned  
"I knew A Scrub Like you Couldnt Resist Drawing One measly card."   
I just sat in awe. Worried about the cards actual effect  
"Now let Me explain To you what's About happen... Soul Burst Summons Any Number of Monsters From My graveyard To the field, But I lose Life points equal to the number of monsters Summoned times 500"  
"What?"( But If That happens i'll Be screwed.....)  
I didnt really Have Time to think As all of Leonaidis's monster's came Back To Life  
Moon tzu  
Atk: 1000  
Angel  
Atk: 1500  
The Despair angel  
Atk: 2400  
And The Librarian(Def: 3000) All Sprang Back to Life with stern looks on their faces..... It was almost if they were judging me.......  
Leonaidis LP: 400  
Leonaidis Lost about 2000 Life points in the process of reviving them  
"Despair angel's Effect!" Leonaidis said  
"Im sure you dont need me to explain."  
(All Of Monsters Lose 200 Atk for Each valkyria monster) I put the Pieces together and So now zio will have 1700 And Armored Slasher will become a measily 1200

Parallel warrior zio  
Atk 2500 - 800 = 1700  
Parallel warrior armored slasher  
Atk 2000 - 800 = 1200  
"Gah!" It suddenly hit me, like a ton of bricks smashing against my head and creating a bloody murder scene  
With My Monsters Attack Lowered so much  
Leonaidis could No............ HE WIlL win  
(Am I seriously going to lose?)

"I know what your thinking cael, Your thinking 'Am I going to lose?' And yes you are!"  
Leonaidis pointed His finger at me  
"Its time to finish this My valkyria's, Now Attack My beautiful Maidens!"  
Valkyria Librarian Was the First To attack  
Its charged Up its mana and launched An Attack On Zio Destroying him in an instant!  
"Zio no!" I cried out!  
Cael Lp: 3550

"Valkyria angel Attack His Lousy Slasher!" He insulted  
The Angel spread its its wings And it's Hands  
The Light From Its wings Destroyed My armored Slasher  
Cael Lp: 3250  
But I was more worried about myself, With no more Monsters on my field. Leonaidis could attack Me directly  
"Your turn, Moon Tzu destroy Him!"  
(How?) Was All That Could Think of........  
Cael LP: 2250  
I fell To the ground, It was almost Like the pain was real and was knocking me down to the ground.

"What's Wrong cael? Where did all that bravado go? Didnt you say you werent going to lose no matter what?"  
Leonaidis was mocking me, Quite sadistically  
As He usually did He looked Up back At the stars  
"Get Rid of Him Valkyria Despair Angel" Leo Passed me off  
The Despair angel Spread its wing and uprooted some Blackened vines  
They Hit Me causing Me To Hit the Door That lead out of The roof Of the building  
And I fell Down The flight of stairs Leading out of the door Losing consciousness  
Cael LP: 0


	39. Stars of Defeat.

I Was unconscious For what felt Like only 30 seconds. It wasnt a Long time But to me it Felt Like An eternity.  
When I awoke I saw Leonaidis Standing Over me  
He didnt Looked worried and concerned....... Just emotionless......  
"Leonaidis..."  
"Get up cael, Your Better than this" He said  
I tried to Get up but thats when I sharp Pain hit my Left Hand  
"Ouch!" It occured to Me that I had broken My Wrist When I fell  
*sigh* Leonaidis sighed and put his arm under my armpit and lifted me up By the soldier  
After I showed I could stand up He let go of Me

Looking down and reflecting on the Past' 30 minutes I said something I really shouldnt have  
"I Cant believe I Lost" I said  
"hehe, All That Bravado And Now Your just a poor reflective Loser with a broken Wrist" He taunted  
"Even After all That, Your still Mocking Me and Looking down on me?" I was furious  
How dare He after all this?  
"Cael, Im Not Looking down On you because you broke your wrist, or That you Lost the duel......"  
"Its Because In general Your A Pathetic Duelist and Friend "  
Those Three words words Hit Me so hard Mentally, It was almost like My brain being smashed  
"What? Stop-"  
"Now now- Dont get all angry Let me Explain each Point" Leonaidis condescingly Shrugged his arms

I didnt Know why But I wanted To Hear Him Out  
"As A duelist Cael Your Nothing But Mediocre, Im honestly Suprised You even Made It to round 2 In the tournament"  
"..." I was silent  
"Your Too Agressive Cael. You Only Care About Having The Most With Most attack Power, Sure I agree Its important to have strong Monster  
But Thats not All their is too dueling, Someone Like Me easily Took advantage of Your weakness And exposed It"  
"..." I was Silent  
"Also I Think Your too much of an imbecile Too realize this But... Takashi Let you win "  
"Huh!?" I was shocked by what Leonaidis Had Too say  
How could it be true?  
"Takashi Or taka Is A way Better duelist than youll Ever be, He's A former Regional Champion And Heir to a succesful corpation  
Do you honestly think He would Lose to A Scrub Like you?"  
"Well yeah...?" I said unconfidently  
"It shouldve tipped You off When He was only summoning monsters and barely Played any spells or traps!"  
He continued to say " He let You win Because he Probably doesnt really care about winning another Tournament, which brings me to my next point?"

"Your A terrible Person and friend Cael,"  
"..." I was silent Again  
"What I mean Is That Your Too self Centered..."  
"HA! Thats rich Coming from you" I said to Him  
"At Least I have A reason, Your Just A plain Insensitive At times And Mean, Take Your 'friend' Rhaja For example"  
"What About Rhaja?" I questioned  
"Its So obvious That She Was in an accident and cant formulate sentences, And Wants to Fit In with the rest of you, But you always dismiss her as Creepy"  
(What?) Rhaja Having A speech Problem?  
(I didnt Know, Sure She Pauses Inbetween Sentences But I didnt think it would be something like that...)  
I felt Awful But I surely Didnt treat rhaja that badly... Did I?  
"I never Said Those things about-" He cut Me off  
"Sure You Never said Them aloud , But your face tells Me its true"  
Leonaidis smirked But he was right  
"Man, You make fun of A girl who has brain damage and you call me a jerk!" He said angrily

*Ahem* Leonaidis regained his composure  
"Anyway... If youll Excuse me" He tried to Walk past me  
But then It hit me  
"Wait... How did you Know All of this Stuff?" He Couldnt have known any of this? How would He even Have?  
"Ha..." He laughed and then looked straight at me  
" Well Cael remember When I said That The coma Had Changed Me?" Leonaidis asked.  
"Of course....." I replied  
"Well It gave Me special Abilities Like Being Able To Read Human Hearts " Leonaidis Looked into My eyes  
"What?" I didnt believe it  
(what does That even Mean?)  
"I Dont believe You " I said  
He just stared and me with a cold gaze, His eyes turned yellow it was almost surreal  
"Well, You dont Have to Believe Me..."  
"Just Know this, We Are Heading Towards Disaster "  
With That He stepped Past me His coattails breezed in the wind of the cold rykers building  
But As soon He Reached the door he turned his head back to me and said

"By the Way I wouldnt Trust That Ohsaka Girl If I were You, HAhahahahaHAHAHAH" He laughed maniacally as he went down the steps  
I just sat their dumbfounded at all the information He told me, It really did Make feel Like A pathetic Person  
How could I have misjudged Myself And My friends Like that?  
My wrist started to Hurt and fell back to the ground  
I started To Tremble

I Always Believed In destiny and fate, But if It's going to be This cruel I dont want To believe In them any More.


	40. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out about your favorite characters here!!

Cael Abel  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: July 26th 2060 (Age 14)  
Birthplace: Neo city  
Duel Record: 352 wins 38 Loses (90% win rate)  
Deck Type: Parallel Warriors  
Favorite food: Pork chops  
Likes: His friends, Bonnie and Duel Monsters  
Dislikes: Dishonesty  
Personality: He Can Be A bit Brash And agressive At times, But Honestly Is a Nice guy  
He Believe's That Anyone and Everyone Has Good Inside of Them, They just need to find it  
His friends Are primary Reason He goes On with His life  
Dueling: While Cael Is an expert at Dueling, He doesnt duel That often He only see's at as a Means to an end  
But If challenged to a duel, Cael will Never refuse

Leonaidis Biancho  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: January 5th 2060 (Age 14)  
Birthplace: Neo city  
Duel Record: 950 wins 15 Loses (98% win rate)  
Deck Type: Valkyrie's  
Favorite Food: Smoked turkey  
Likes: Astrology and mythology  
Dislikes: Abandonment  
Personality: Before His coma Leonaidis Used To be A optimistic And Kind-hearted Who Helped Cael and his Friends  
Person But After Waking Up He had Lost all Hope and optimism And Became Despair ridden and Black Hearted  
The Only Thing he Finds Pleasure In is His cards And the stars  
Dueling: Leonaidis Just Like Cael Is A master At Dueling And Plays The game Almost everyday  
Unlike Cael Though, He believes that Dueling Is the key to life And the Game will Bring Humanity to The next Level

Ali Ichibara  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 31st 2060 (age 14)  
Birthplace: Neo city  
Duel Record: 47 wins 33 Loses (58% Win rate)  
Deck Type: Plants  
Favorite food: Ice cream  
Likes: Cael And Her friends  
Dislikes: Inconsiderate people  
Personality: Ali Is a kind and caring girl Who can be quite Motherly and times because She believes its Her Duty To look after Her friends  
Although She Could Never confess she does Have A crush On cael. And Cheers him On the Most  
Dueling: Ali Mostly Likes To stay Away From Dueling Because She is not Very good At it, But She always Will Try Her Best When challenged

Yubie Kattobin  
Gender: female  
Birthday: June 22nd 2060 (Age 14)  
Birthplace: Neo City  
Duel Record: 432 wins 158 Loses (72% win rate)  
Deck Type: Utopia  
Favorite Food: Hots dogs  
Likes: Anime And manga  
Dislikes: Inequality  
Personality: Yubie On The Inside Is a normal girl, But She Pretends To be an Empress Like Villian to Make Herself Stand Out More  
Although She never Would Admit She Deeply Cares About Her Friends And Would Do Anything For Them  
Dueling: She's Not as Good As Cael Or takashi when it Comes To Dueling But she Can certainly Hold Her own

Takashi Endo  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: May 5th 2060 (age 14)  
Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan (Moved To neo city In 2065)  
Duel Record: 502 Wins 58 Loses (89% win rate)  
Deck type: Spellcasters  
Favorite Food: Beluga Caviar  
Likes: Expensive Things And Competitive Dueling  
Dislikes: Plebs  
Personality: Taka Or Takashi Is The Heir To His Family's Company making Him A very Prideful Person, But It almost Makes Him narcissistic At times and He often Clashes With Cael And Yubie Because Of it But Deep Down He Can be Very Generous Person  
Dueling: His Family's Company Is A company that Specializes In Making Duel Monsters card, So its only Natural That he's A natural At the game  
He Won A regional Championship In 2073

Ohsaka Matsushiba  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: December 24th 2059 (age 14)  
Birthplace Aikao (Moved To Neo city In 2074)  
Duel Record: 780 wins 40 loses (95% Win rate  
Deck Type: Mechania  
Favorite Food: Sushi  
Likes: Her Brother  
Dislikes: Magnets  
Personality: Ohsaka is Very Stoic and Mysterious Person Person, She Tries To say Very Little words as possible and Is very Blunt about everything  
But Also Has A Caring Side To her  
Dueling: Ohsaka Just Like Leonaidis and Takashi Is a Champion Of Dueling And Can Easily Win Almost any Match

Rhaja Al-shira  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: August 8th 2060 (Age 14)  
Birthplace: Alexandria, Egypt  
Duel Record: 106 wins 54 Loses (66% win rate)  
Deck Type: Dinosaurs  
Favorite Food: Poached eggs  
Likes: Dinos and Cael  
Dislikes: Modern Technology  
Personality: Rhaja Has A Bit of A speech impediment after she was in a car accident, Which can make her sound creep and uncaring  
But She Is anything But that And cares quite a bit about her friends.


	41. That's all Folks...!

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
That's the end my dudes. But don't worry there's a second part to the story called Yu-gi-oh Star champions that will becoming here soon so don't fret too much :3

Anyway... Did you like the story? I liked it. There we're alot of hotties like Cael,Ali and Rhaja in it!  
Plus the duels we're so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!! I nearly wet myself whenever Cael fusion summoned!!!!!!!!!  
and man can you believe the twist at the end? I nearly cried!

Anyway (Again)  
See you next time.  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
